


A Venomous Conspiracy

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Heroes [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Dark Peter Parker, Disappearance, Due to the Symbiote, Gen, Gwen stacy needs a hug, Mystery, Protective Peter Parker, Sequel, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Peter Parker investigates OsCorp and finds something mysterious while also trying to figure out what's up with Gwen Stacy. Sequel to 'More than one Spider-Man.' Part 8 of the 'Heroes' series.
Relationships: George Stacy/Helen Stacy, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy
Series: Heroes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464196
Comments: 29
Kudos: 27





	1. Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> And here we are with Part 8 of the 'Heroes' series.
> 
> Now before we start, I'd like to say something first. I know many of you are awaiting the sequel to 'A Beautiful Journey' as well as 'The Devil and The Archer' series and also the last story of 'Thunder and Steel' series and I'm not planning on dropping any of them at all, and I will do those stories.
> 
> However, this 'Heroes' series is easily my biggest series yet, and I have big plans on how to continue it, as well as end it later with my own version of COIE.
> 
> And due to the lockdown, I am managing to write story after story in this series with zero problem or time constraints, and because I can't wait to write more of my big plans for this series, I'm using the lockdown simply to update more of it.
> 
> And because of it, the sequels to those other series are on the side-track for now, but worry not, I have not abandoned any of those series at all, and I will return to them too once the lockdown is done with.
> 
> But until then, I want to just focus on this series and move forward with it, as I won't be getting this opportunity again.
> 
> So I hope now we are all clear regarding the other series. Again, not abandoning them at all, just putting them on the side-track for this series, and I will continue them all once the lockdown is over at the end of this month.
> 
> So with that out of the way, let us begin.
> 
> This story is also going to be very similar to Bl4ckHunter's 'Venomous Inheritance' so thank you to him for letting me use elements of his story on here, and I will also add my own plot regarding Gwen Stacy here.
> 
> Also, considering Katherine McNamara is MCU Gwen Stacy in this, imagine Stephen Amell and Caity Lotz as George Stacy and Helen Stacy, and it's kind of a fun casting IMO.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Ned and Michelle wonder how Gwen went into a coma while also discussing the video Peter's father left, when something strange happens.

Metro-General Hospital

Gwen Stacy lay on the bed in a coma as her mother Helen sat next to her, holding her hand, wishing she'd wake up. She had fainted about a week ago after returning from OsCorp and hadn't woken up since.

That was when she heard a knock on the door and turned to see Peter, Ned and Michelle there, flowers in all of their hands.

"Hi, Mrs. Stacy", Peter said as he held out his hand. "I'm Peter-"

"Parker", Hele finished, wiping her eyes. "Gwen's told me about you. You're competition."

Peter gave a slight smile at that, not having the heart to really chuckle right now due to Gwen's condition.

"We came here to visit her, Mrs. Stacy", Ned said politely as he held up his flowers.

"I think she got that", Michelle whispered to him.

"Thank you", Helen said to them as she pointed at the table near Gwen. "You can keep them there."

The three walked to the table and kept their flowers there as Peter said to unconscious Gwen. "Get well soon, Gwen."

He then gave Helen a nod and walked out, Ned and Michelle following him as Helen burst into tears once more.

* * *

The three walked out of the hospital as Michelle asked. "What do you think sent her into a coma?"

"Michelle-" Peter started.

"Oh come on! Just a question", Michelle shrugged. "I mean, there has to be something."

"She does have a point, Pete", Ned said. "I mean, we met her that day. She was perfect, and then all of a sudden she falls into a coma? How is that possible?"

"It's OsCorp, what do you expect?" Peter muttered.

"This about that video your dad left?" Michelle asked.

Sometime ago, when Peter needed to run off as Spider-Man in the presence of Ned and Michelle, Ned had tried to make excuses for Peter, only for Michelle to reveal she knew he was Spider-Man, and had figured it all out.

So she was another person in on Peter's secret now.

"I don't know", Peter shook his head. "Though it is strange that this happens to Gwen right after I see my dad's video."

"Have you started investigating yet?" Ned asked.

"Nope", Peter shook his head. "Not yet. Though I should now, as clearly, there is something strange going on there."

"If only those other Spider-Men, including your uncle's and dad's doppelgangers were here to help out", Ned said as Peter looked at him.

"They taught me to be self-sufficient, so I'm gonna try to do things myself", Peter said.

"And what if it's bigger than just you, your dad and Gwen?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I have friends in important places", Peter quipped as his two friends chuckled at that.

* * *

Later, OsCorp

Peter was looking around at the people and labs when he saw someone familiar.

"Mr. Osborn", he called out as he walked to him and the man turned to him. "Hi."

"Who are you, young man? Though I have to admit, you look familiar", Norman said.

"I am Peter Parker, sir", Peter said, offering his hand to him.

"Ah, Harry's friend, I remember now", Norman nodded, shaking his hand.

"I heard he was sick, is he alright?" Peter asked.

"He's in good health for now, I appreciate your concern. With you working here, we might find a cure. I might consider employing you, Peter. I knew your father, he used to work for us, he was a good man", Norman said.

Suddenly, an alarm beeped in the facility.

"Oh, no", someone said as all started running around.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid there's been a breach in the labs. Peter, I'm afraid we must cancel your visit. You need to leave here, now", Norman said. "I will have a guard accompany you-"

"No, I appreciate the offer but there is no need, I can make myself scarce", Peter said as he ran off. He ran down the corridors until he was sure there were no cameras or guards or any witnesses around as he jumped into the ducts.

* * *

Spider-Man jumped down from the ducts as he saw scientists attacked by people, who looked like the zombies from the old 'Dawn of the Dead' movie, though they were much faster, like the ones from the remake or 'World War Z'. Their eyes were black, black veins all over their skin and they were attacking people around savagely.

"Hey, uglies!" Spider-Man webbed two poles and launched himself into the fray like a slingshot, knocking down some of the infected people.

"What the heck is this?"

His spider-sense turned on as one of the people snarled and lunged at him. Spider-Man kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

Spider-Man then webbed up a gas tank and twirled it around, hitting some of the infected people before throwing it at more of the infected people as it exploded in dense gas, blinding them.

Spider-Man used the opportunity to take them down as they were webbed to the walls and the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Spider-Man asked.

Unknown to him, a tall man with short blonde hair in a jacket was in a corner, taking pictures. He had been following a lead from one of the scientists who tipped him off about something going on in here. He wasn't sure what was going on but one thing was for certain. Eddie Brock's lead on something fishy going on in OsCorp just took an interesting turn.

"Hey!" One of the guards shouted as they entered, aiming guns at Spider-Man. "Don't move!"

Spider-Man sighed. Typical, blaming him for something going on anywhere really.

Then he pointed into the air. "Look! It's vampires!"

"What?" The soldiers whirled around, puzzled and Spider-Man and Eddie used the opportunity to run.

What neither one of them noticed, was that onto them was glued some small, black, slimy-like ooze.

* * *

Next day, Metro-General Hospital

Peter was coming to visit Gwen again when he heard yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?"

Peter was confused as he walked into the reception area to see Helen yelling at the receptionist.

"MY DAUGHTER WAS ADMITTED HERE!" Helen was yelling. "I WAS BY HER BEDSIDE TILL YESTERDAY!"

"No ma'am", the receptionist said with a straight face. "There are no records of her."

"If this is your idea of a joke, it is in very poor taste!" Helen sneered, pointing her finger at the receptionist. "Tell me where she is!"

"She is not here", the receptionist said.

"My husband is a police captain, and I will bring him here to arrest all of you!" Helen warned, but got no response. "Fine!"

She walked off, her eyes hardening, deciding to do something about this.

Peter watched between the retreating Helen and the receptionist, eyes wide in horror and shock.

Walking to the receptionist, he said. "Uh, ma'am, the girl that woman was talking about, she was admitted here. I visited her yesterday with my friends-"

"No she wasn't, you must be mistaken", the receptionist said in such a tone Peter wanted to hit something.

Glaring at her, he walked out, wondering what the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is done.
> 
> Once again, thank you to Bl4ckHunter for letting me use elements of his story for this.
> 
> And now MCU Eddie Brock is here, and imagine Alexander Ludwig in the role, suggested by Chaos Sorcerer, so thank you to him.
> 
> What the hell happened to Gwen in the end though? Anyone has any idea? *Winks*
> 
> Though I have to say, I'm not proud of the title, as it is like Bl4ckHunter's with just one word changed, so if anyone has an alternative title for this, feel free to share in the comments.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	2. Black suit Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a strange but familiar boost as he tries to look into OsCorp to find out what happened to Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Peter was walking out of the hospital when he heard a woman call out to him. "Hey kid!"

He turned around to see a tall, blonde woman in a surgeon's outfit run up to him and stopped.

Peter thought she looked familiar for some reason.

"Yes ma'am?" Peter asked, unsure of whether to trust her or not.

"I am Christine Palmer", she introduced herself as she held out her hand.

"Peter Parker", he said as he shook it. "You want something from me, ma'am?"

"No", she shook her head as she knelt closer to him. "I saw you inside talking to that receptionist about this girl. Now I was gonna follow the girl's mom and tell her this, but I was called for an emergency before I could, so I'm telling you instead- I believe you. I know this girl was there till yesterday. I just want to tell you, last night I saw a tall man in glasses talking to my boss. I think he was Russian or something, he looked pretty shady to me."

"You think this had man has something to do with Gwen's disappearance?" Peter asked.

"Yes", Christine nodded. "I think he does, probably working for someone else though, as I did hear him referring to 'boss' in his conversation with my boss."

"Why would they take Gwen though? What would they want from her?" Peter wondered.

"No idea", Christine shrugged. "But I thought I should let you know."

"Thank you", Peter said gratefully.

"Just don't let anyone know I told you this", Christine said with a smile.

"I won't", Peter assured. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Christine smiled before walking back and then Peter remembered why she looked so familiar.

She had thrown that chair at Earth-2012's Green Goblin when he had tried to prevent them from saving this hospital from collapsing.

Well, Christine had helped Spider-Man once again, this time without even knowing it.

* * *

Daily Bugle

"Boss, Osborn is dirty", Eddie said as he was in J. J. Jameson's office in Daily Bugle.

"Who's your source, Brock?" Jameson asked.

"I… I had a hunch." Eddie lied.

"We don't follow hunches. We follow facts. Substantiated evidence. For a smart guy, you are a dumbass", Jameson said.

"And I saw Spider-Man trying to help with—"

"Back up. Back up. Spider-Man was there with those mutated freaks?" Jameson interrupted.

"Yeah", Eddie confirmed and Jameson laughed.

"Of course! You should have led with that! That's what I need to bring down the wallcrawler! 'Spider-Man leading an army of monsters that is loose in OsCorp!'." Jameson gestured with his hands. "That's going to be our headline in today's news!"

"But we don't have proof-"

"Proof? You just said Spider-Man led those freaks and you have pictures!" Jameson turned to Eddie. "You have photos of Spider-Man leading those monsters, do you?"

"Well, yeah but he wasn't actually leading—"

"That's what we're going to say in the news tonight!" Jameson clapped his hands.

"Sir, I never said that Spider-Man helped these monsters, he was trying to stop them", Eddie said.

"Oh, please, it's an act, always an act. The moment we lower our guard, he's gonna endanger civilians! The world needs to see him as the threat that he is!" Jameson said.

Eddie sighed, knowing Jonah cared about slandering Spider-Man than actual news, so whatever was going on at OsCorp, he would have to do something about it himself.

* * *

OsCorp

"Begin test 57, now", Norman ordered.

The doctor did as ordered as she remotely opened the tube with symbiote, while it was nearing the woman on the stretcher, attached to a respirator. "She has Stage 4 cancer. Sir, do we have her consent?"

"As far as the world is concerned, she is now in the hospital morgue", Norman said coldly as the symbiote began to bond with the woman, who was spasming until she and the symbiote became one.

"Vitals are steady. Tumors are disappearing", the doctor said. Suddenly, the patient spasmed violently as the vitals were going critical. Next thing they knew, the woman was drained into a husk within few seconds.

"Another failure. Bring up another volunteer", Norman ordered when he turned around to see the tall Russian man Christine had told Peter about approach.

"So, you got her at the location?" Norman asked him.

"Yes", the man nodded. "She is there safely. No one knows but us and the people at the facility."

"Good", Norman smirked.

"Though her father is a police captain", the man warned.

"I know", Norman said. "And WHEN he looks into this, I have plans for him and his wife both."

* * *

Night time

Peter was sleeping on his bed, thinking about how to handle the Gwen situation, when black goo started spreading over his body and covered it completely.

* * *

When Peter came to, he found himself hanging from above, seeing the reflection of black suit on himself in the window, confused what was going on.

"What is this?" He looked at his arms. "I feel… wow… feels good."

And then he remembered the words 'VENOM' and Eddie Brock of Earth-84.

"Oh boy! So now I have got the symbiote on me too!" Peter said, half-excited, half-afraid.

"So, can you hear me?" He asked into the air randomly, remembering Eddie and Venom could speak telepathically.

Nothing!

"Looks like I only got a piece of it, not the entire thing", Peter shrugged. "Well, good thing then, I won't have to bite off heads, and I can be more powerful than before."

Spider-Man jumped from the window and started to swing around and much to his surprise, he felt stronger and faster than ever as he cheered.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo! This thing rocks!" He then stuck onto a wall, examining the suit. "This is something else."

* * *

A group of bank robbers were driving away from the police before Spider-Man jumped down and ripped off the roof with his bare hands.

"I didn't know the prom was happening!" Spider-Man quipped.

"A private party or can I join?" One of the robbers shot Spider-Man as it grazed him in the arm but healed instantly. "Well, that's a new one."

Next thing the robbers knew, they were webbed up and hanging on the street lamps. Much to Peter's surprise, he didn't need web-shooters anymore, all he needed was to think about it and the suit webbed the thugs up for itself. Peter felt amazed by what kind power this symbiote could grant and it felt better due how expensive and how much hard work it was to create his web liquid for web-shooters.

* * *

Later, afternoon, Fogwell's Gym

Peter leaned back to avoid a punch from Matt, and tried to sweep his feet from under him, but the Devil of Hell's Kitchen flipped up to avoid before flipping again to kick Peter on the face but he flipped back, avoiding that as well.

Of course Peter held back his strength and speed in these sessions, as he was learning to improve his hand to hand skills.

"You've improved quite a bit from the last time, considering I got you five times before this in our last session", Matt said, pride in his voice as Peter smiled.

"Thanks", he said.

"So this symbiote suit, where do you think you got it?" Matt asked.

"I think I got it in OsCorp", Peter said to him. "And it latched onto me last night."

"You sure it's a wise move using that?" Matt asked cautiously, taking into consideration what Peter had told him about Earth-84 Eddie.

"It doesn't seem like the full thing is with me, rather just a piece of it", Peter said. "I mean, Eddie could communicate with Venom telepathically. I couldn't talk with anyone, and plus, I can take the suit off as well when I want. It's a suit for me. And I really don't feel the need to eat anyone's heads."

Matt nodded, absorbing everything Peter was telling him.

"All right", he finally said before grasping Peter's shoulder. "But be careful, kid. Unknown quantities can be harmful too."

"I know", Peter nodded, sighing.

"And you also told me about the matter with Gwen Stacy", Matt said as Peter turned to him.

"You found out anything?" Peter asked.

"Not yet", Matt said. "What do you think?"

"Well, she was pretty healthy the day she fell into a coma", Peter said. "I think something happened to her at OsCorp."

"OsCorp, that place is shadier than Fisk at this point", Matt said as he put his punching bag back inside and zipped it up.

"I'm gonna look into the matter today", Peter told Matt. "What about you?"

"I think I know someone who can help with this", Matt told Peter. "I'll reach out to him today."

"Thank you", Peter nodded. "Though I know police are gonna come knocking on Metro-General soon. Gwen's dad is a police captain."

"Yes, but the law can't reach everywhere, unfortunately, and whatever this cover-up is, I have a feeling it reaches many high places, including those in the police department", Matt said grimly as he walked off. "Good luck."

"You too", Peter said.

* * *

Night time, OsCorp

Peter, now in his black suit, snuck into OsCorp, trying to look for more clues about Venom and Gwen. Of course he knew a bit about Earth-84 Venom, but this one clearly had a different story.

* * *

Eddie had snuck in through the vents as he was in a lab area and then he saw some cells, where on the walls and floor was some kind of a goo that was covering the cells. In one cell was a corpse, with black veins and the goo coming out from its mouth and eyes as Eddie was taking pictures. In another one, Eddie found a woman curled to a ball, muttering to herself before she got up, banging glass.

"Let me out! Let me out! Help me!"

Eddie panicked, looking around. "I don't know how!"

"Help!"

Eddie found a fire extinguisher and banged the glass as it was smashed but the woman lunged at Eddie, pinning him down, screaming before she collapsed, dead.

"Holy shit…" Eddie whispered.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. "Security breach! Security breach!"

* * *

Peter was going through some archives, seeing Richard Parker was mentioned in them, and plugging in a flash drive, quickly copied the files until he heard an alarm blaring.

He pulled out the flash drive and ran out before he noticed Eddie running past him in the opposite direction.

Some guards came in his way.

"Freeze!"

Peter watched in shock as Eddie suddenly leapt onto the wall and at him, knocking him down before running again and sliding on the ground, tripping the other guard.

Peter then watched as Eddie ran to a door and kicked it so hard its hinges fell off and it fell down while two guards chased Eddie.

Then some zombie like creatures arrived, attacking some more guards as Peter webbed up one of them to the wall before flipping and kicking another down and ducked to avoid another, pushing back his foot to kick that one away, before webbing up another and swinging him into another one.

Spider-Man then ran out of the building to a window and swung away, wondering what the hell was going on now.

* * *

Eddie ran out of the building into a nearby forest, avoiding gunshots fired at him before he ran through a log, shattering it on impact.

As more guards arrived, he suddenly leapt up into the air and hugged the top of a tree, hanging onto it for dear life as the guards looked around below.

"He isn't here!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Later

When Eddie returned home, somehow, he felt sick. Insatiable hunger and thirst. Eddie ripped open a pack of chips and shoved handfuls of them into his mouth. He also found leftovers of a chicken in trash bags as he ate them in inhuman bites before he felt sick and vomited into the toilet. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Eddie looked into the mirror and tried to wash his face in the sink before looking into the mirror and saw that his eyes had turned pitch black and he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from inside his head.

" _Hello, Eddie_."

Eddie screamed, thinking he was losing his mind as he looked around.

"Who… who said that?"

Suddenly, he spasmed and shook violently as he was being covered in some black goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you very much to good friend Bl4kcHunter for letting me use elements of his story.
> 
> Next chapter is where I do more of my own stuff, mainly for the Gwen Stacy plot, and that is where George Stacy will make his debut finally, hope all are excited.
> 
> Anyone has any idea who Matt was talking about for help in this situation?
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	3. Dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts showing negative side-effects of the Symbiote as George Stacy comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments and hits.

" _Take a look, people of New York. Take a good hard look_." Jameson commanded as a picture of Spider-Man in his new black suit appeared on screen, as Peter and May watched while eating. " _Spider-Man has decided to show his true colors by wearing a suit as black as his heart! Not only that, but we have proof that the Wall Crawling menace broke into OsCorp, owned by the prestigious billionaire Norman Osborn, one of New York's favorite sons, along with myself, whose son has recently fallen ill, possibly terminal. Breaking, entering, stealing and destroying isn't enough for this black hearted criminal, now he seeks to beat down on an innocent father in pain. How low can you go, Spider-Man? Remember, you heard it all from J. Jonah Jameson and the Daily Bugle_!"

"Sometimes he goes absurd even by his standards", May rolled her eyes as she took a bite.

"The other Spider-Men theorized he is gay and actually loves me, and this is his way of showing affection", Peter quipped as May chuckled at that.

"Why were you in OsCorp last night, though?" May asked Peter.

"They know about Venom, and I am sure they have something to do with Gwen's disappearance", Peter told her honestly.

While May supported Peter's super-heroing and all that, she was still his guardian at the end of the day, and she was going to worry.

"Look Pete, whatever this is, it didn't end well for your mom and dad", May said, carefully. "So please, I want you to be careful and if you can, let someone else handle this."

"Who?" Peter asked, slightly irritated. "Norman is a public figure, so the Avengers can't do much in this situation! It's up to the street level people to do something about it."

"I am just saying, be careful is all!" May said, noting the slight irritation in his voice, which was very unusual of him. "And this black suit, I really don' think you should be wearing it."

"Aunt May, I am about to turn 18. I think I know what's best for myself", Peter said, now sounding cold, shocking May as he got up and picked his bag before walking out, not saying a 'goodbye' like he normally did every day.

May just stroked her hair, really hoping her boy and Gwen would both be all right.

* * *

Later, Midtown School of Science and Technology

Peter, Ned and Michelle were walking together, as Ned asked. "So, any leads?"

"Asking repeatedly isn't automatically gonna give me any leads!" Peter snapped, making Ned flinch a bit.

"Pete, you all right?" Michelle asked, both her and Ned noting the difference in his demeanor.

"No I am not! But you'd love that, right?" Peter snapped, taking both aback again as he looked at them. "I mean, you used to draw pictures of me when I was in distress!"

"Okay, Peter look", Ned started. "I know you are stressed and all that-"

"I am not stressed!" Peter yelled, punching the wall and forming a crack as people now started staring.

"What's the matter, Pete?" Flash asked mockingly as he arrived. "Girlfriend left you? Wait! You never had one to begin with!"

"Not today, Flash", Peter shook his head, walking past him but Flash grabbed him and shoved him back.

"Why? Is she around here, watching? Like, you don't want to be more embarrassed in front of her than you already were?" Flash mocked. "Well, it won't be much, I mean, you are an embarrassment already. How much more can you be?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said. "You're trash, Thompson."

"Excuse me?" Flash snarled, curling his fists into balls.

"Your bullying is just a way to cope with your insecurities", Peter said in a mocking tone as all watched, shocked, some even covering their mouths. "You think you have a garbage life because you couldn't be a jock, so you tear others down to make yourself feel better. Well guess what? SOME OF US HAVE REAL PROBLEMS!"

He turned around and started walking off when Flash roared angrily. "SHUT UP!"

He threw a punch but Peter avoided easily and grabbing Flash's wrist, flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him to the ground roughly as he groaned, feeling his entire body ache, while all watched in shock, wondering what had gotten into Peter.

"Aww, look at little Thompson Jr. You gonna cry?" Peter mocked when Roger Harrington's voice was heard. "What's going on?"

He arrived to see the commotion as Flash groaned. "Peter insulted and hit me."

Harrington sighed, knowing Peter couldn't have started this, but by making it violent, he had crossed a line too.

"Detention! Both of you!" Harrington said as he pointed at them and walked off, eyeing Peter with disappointment in his eyes.

"Look what you've done", Peter said to Flash, looking down on him before walking off, as everyone watched in shock, while Ned and Michelle watched in concern.

* * *

Eddie Brock's apartment

Eddie thought he had been imagining the voice and the black goo covering his face but the constant hunger and thirst would not leave him.

* * *

Later

Karen Page was having a lunch in a restaurant with Matt and Foggy before she saw Eddie. "Eddie?"

The two had met each other over some common cases at times and had a professional relationship.

"Eddie?" Matt said out loud on hearing the name, shocked.

"You know the guy?" Foggy asked but got no answer.

"I knew you keep coming for lunch here, I need to talk to you", Eddie pulled out his phone as he walked to Karen.

"Are you on drugs?" Karen asked.

"Listen, I may have been infected with something", Eddie said frantically.

Karen touched his forehead. "My God, you have a fever."

Suddenly, Eddie took a bite from a nearby lobster that was on waiter's tray.

"Whoa! Jesus, Eddie!"

He was about to eat more food before Matt and Karen held him back, the latter saying. "Eddie! Easy! Listen, you're not well. Let's take you to a hospital for an exam, OK?"

* * *

OsCorp

Norman Osborn observed footage of Spider-Man in the black suit battling zombies while Eddie ran off.

Picking up his phone, he dialed and said. "Hello. I have a job for you. Two targets, you can get me whichever one you want, I don't care. But that person should be alive. One is Eddie Brock, and the other is Spider-Man."

* * *

"I accept", the woman on the other end said, looking into the mirror to reveal long silver hair as she opened the case to reveal a silver suit.

* * *

Later, Metro-General

"Mr. Brock, are you alright?" Dr. Christine Palmer asked as Eddie was in the MRI.

"Where's Karen?" Eddie asked.

"She's not here right now. Just relax. Don't move. It's going to be painless." Christine said, turning on the MRI but much to her surprise, Eddie started to scream and spasm violently.

"Mr. Brock? Eddie! Are you alright?" She turned to her colleague. "Turn it off. Turn it off, now!"

She entered the room. "Is everything OK?"

"I'm good." Eddie panted out, not sure why he felt this inexplicable pain.

"Don't worry, claustrophobics freak out in the MRI all the time. Listen, get some rest, I'll call you, once we get the results. I'll let you know what I find out, all right?" Christine held Eddie's shoulder.

"Thanks, doc." Eddie nodded.

* * *

Later

Karen Page was accompanying Eddie out. "What happened to you, Eddie?"

" _Don't tell her_."

Eddie looked around, wondering who said it.

"Eddie?" Karen Page asked, worried.

"Honestly, I'm not sure", Eddie said, shaking his head. "Look… I'm not feeling well, I…"

"Yeah. Get some rest." Karen nodded.

* * *

Same time

Matt was sitting in the reception area alone, waiting for Karen. Foggy had gone back to the firm to take care of some things.

He could hear Karen and Eddie up there, and Eddie's heart rate was erratic, there was clearly something off about it.

Looks like he had fused with a certain black goo like Symbiote too, just like his Earth-84 doppelganger, and was going through the same trials.

That was when the door opened by force and in walked a blonde man with a short beard of the same shade in a police uniform.

Walking to the receptionist, he snarled. "Where is my daughter?"

Matt was slightly shocked as he realized this man's voice was exactly like Oliver Queen's. Doppelganger much?

The receptionist started. "Sir, we don't know what you're talking-"

"My daughter Gwen Stacy was admitted in this very hospital until two days ago", George Stacy growled. "And now she has gone missing, and you are all claiming she wasn't here at all. Tell me what happened to her?"

"Sir she isn't here", the receptionist said. "Never was."

Matt clutched his cane tightly, knowing she was lying, as she said. "And if you want to search this place, you need a warrant."

"Oh I will get one", George said as he leaned closer to her, glaring into her eyes. "And when I do, all of you will regret what you did."

He walked off as Matt stood up just as Karen and Eddie arrived while Christine followed George out, which only Matt heard.

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"Just what I had expected", Matt said, shaking his head as he turned it to the receptionist's direction.

* * *

George was walking out when Christine called out to him. "Captain!"

He turned around, glaring at her. "What's the matter?"

"Sir, I know your daughter was here, and I think they have sent her off somewhere and are covering it up", she said to him.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"I saw a strange Russian man talking to my boss the night she disappeared, and I think he and whoever he was working for are involved in this", Christine told him.

"Thank you", George said, nodding gratefully. "I appreciate your help."

"Just please don't tell anyone I told you", Christine said.

"I won't", George smiled. "Thank you very much, Dr.-"

"Palmer, Christine Palmer", she said.

"Thank you", he smiled at her as he held out his hand and shook hers before turning around and walking off.

* * *

Later

The receptionist was walking to her car and started opening it when a strand of webbing webbed her up to it.

She turned around and her eyes widened in horror on seeing black-suited Spider-Man standing there.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"Where is Gwen Stacy?" He snarled.

"She wasn't here!" The receptionist snapped as Spider-Man clenched his fists angrily.

"Tell me where she is!" Spider-Man roared angrily, which was very unlike what he normally was, and that terrified the receptionist. "Tell me!"

"She wasn't here!" The receptionist cried out, infuriating Spidey.

Walking up to her, he angrily kicked her hand which was tied up, breaking it as she screamed in pain.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The receptionist said, gasping in pain. "My boss told us all to keep it quiet! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!"

"SPIDER-MAN! STOP IT!"

Spider-Man turned around to see Daredevil standing there, horror on his face.

"She knows there was a cover-up! She knows where Gwen is!" Spider-Man said.

"No she doesn't, I heard her heartbeat! She has told you everything she knows!" Daredevil said. "Take off that suit!"

"No!" Spider-Man said.

"It has clearly made you unstable!" Daredevil pointed out. "Just, let it go! And give me that drive!"

The reasonable part of Spider-Man knew Daredevil was right, but the part of him controlled by the symbiote was telling him he was doing the right thing.

Eventually, the conflict did come to a strange head.

"Fine!" Spider-Man said as he took out the flash drive and roughly shoved it into Daredevil's hand. "Take it!"

With that, he ran off as Daredevil turned to the receptionist and carefully started taking down the webs while saying. "Your wrist is broken. Go back to the hospital and get it treated."

* * *

Later, Avengers Tower

Natasha was working when she got a call and picked it up.

"Yeah, Matt?" She asked.

" _I need some help decrypting some files from OsCorp. I know the Avengers can't do much about it due to Norman being a public figure and all that, but I would appreciate it if you do this much_ ", Matt said.

"Yes, just send me an e-mail and I'll help you out", Natasha said.

* * *

NYPD

"But sir-" George said.

"Nope", Commissioner Chris DiMolina shook his head. "Because your daughter is involved in this situation, your head isn't in the right space!"

"What are you saying, sir? I would do the same if any girl went missing!" George said in disbelief, shocked by his superior's coldness and attitude.

"You are suspended temporarily!" Chris said as George's jaw dropped. "Give me your badge and gun!"

"Sir-"

"Give me!" Chris said.

Grunting angrily, George took off his badge and threw it at the table before taking out his gun and slamming it there.

"Shove it up your ass!" George snarled.

Chris started. "I am still your sup-"

"Not anymore. I will be resigning soon! And I will find my daughter myself!" George sneered. "I don't need help from corrupt pieces of shit!"

Chris glared at George but he was unaffected as he turned around and stormed off.

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging around, feeling angry and conflicted. The rational part of him was horrified at what he had done to the receptionist, while the controlled part was feeling glee over it.

His Spider-sense suddenly flared and he quickly dodged a dart fired at him before landing on a rooftop and turning around to see a silver-haired woman and some men with guns.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"You can call me Silver Sable. I am here to fulfill a contract", she said as her men fired again but he flipped around to avoid before webbing up one man's feet and pulled him towards himself.

He then kicked that man hard and a crack was heard before he swept another man's feet from under him and knocked him out before webbing two men into cocoons.

Sable kicked Spider-Man on the face, slightly staggering him, and unsheathed her sword, swinging it, but he ducked to avoid and flipped to avoid another strike before kicking her in a spin motion, sending her back.

She leapt and tried to flip kick him but he slid underneath her, avoiding again.

* * *

Nearby, Eddie was walking back home when he suddenly sensed a presence nearby and roared, black ooze covering him.

* * *

Spider-Man kicked Sable away and was about to attack again when both heard a roar and turned their heads to see a giant, black, muscular monster jump towards them.

Spider-Man's eyes widened in horror as he recognized it.

"You….have a part…of me! I want it!" Venom roared as he lunged at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter ends. Hope it was a good mix of my own stuff as well as Bl4ckHunter's.
> 
> So here we finally see Peter's dark side showing up due to the Symbiote, and while I don't wanna do the amazing (I love it! Judge me all you want) dance from Spider-Man 3, using some lines like "You're trash" and "You gonna cry?" was just too tempting to pass up.
> 
> Though he will apologize to people over his behavior later for sure.
> 
> And now Venom is here once more.
> 
> Also, imagine Sienna Miller as Silver Sable (thank you to Bl4ckHunter for the casting from his story).
> 
> So George is here at last. A hard-ass police captain and all that, but clearly not naïve, as his experience with the shady commissioner Chris has proven. Guess he has an Oliver inside him too.
> 
> Next chapter we will finally meet the person Matt reached out to for help regarding this situation. Any last guesses on who it is?
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	4. Black Suit Spider-Man vs. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man and Venom battle each other on the buildings and streets of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

"Venom?" Spider-Man called out, shocked that it existed on this Earth too now, in this form.

He flipped back and was about to fire a web as Sable tried to strike Venom when he stretched out his hands into tentacles, wrapping both of them as he slammed them behind on the wall, knocking Sable down.

Spider-Man was a bit winded too as Venom grabbed his foot with his tentacle and started pulling him away.

"Urggggghhhh!" Spider-Man grunted as he grabbed the rooftop, trying to stick to it, as he struggled against Venom, but he was pulled away at the end, though he managed to break bits of the rooftop in his hands due to being pulled.

As Venom pulled him closer, Spider-Man hit his head with the rooftop bits with all his strength, staggering him back as he let go.

Venom tried to strike with his tentacles again but Spider-Man ducked or flipped to avoid before flipping at Venom with a kick but he leapt back onto another building to avoid as Spidey's kick damaged the rooftop again.

"Oh, crap!" He muttered as Venom leapt back at him with a kick but he backed, narrowly avoiding.

He ducked to avoid another blow and flipped back to avoid two more before dodging another. He then fired a web and pulled himself towards Venom, leaping and kicking him on the chest, staggering him back, and flipping, kicked him in the stomach, staggering him back again.

He then punched Venom, who tried to punch back but Spider-Man ducked, only to be kicked on the chest, and this blow sent him flying off the building onto another one, cracking the rooftop.

"Oh, damn!" Spider-Man groaned as he staggered up, holding his chest.

Getting up, he rushed to the edge of the building as Venom shot his tentacles. "TAKE THIS!"

Spider-Man flipped into the air, avoiding those tentacles and leapt off the building, firing a web right at Venom as he pulled him towards the edge while swinging, making Venom grunt, and swinging up towards the building, kicked him on his…..region.

Venom roared in pain as Spidey slid underneath his legs and went behind him before standing back up.

"Oh! So you did have it on you, huh! Sorry, not sorry!" Spider-Man said, seeing Venom hold his region, shaking in pain.

"FUCK YOU!" Venom roared as he looked over his shoulder at Spidey.

"Aw, good kid gone bad eh?" Spidey asked mockingly as he fired a web at Venom's face. As he tried to rip it out, Spider-Man fired webs on him. "Incoming!"

He leapt up, using the webs to pull himself at Venom, and kicked him, sending him to the ground as the rooftop was damaged once more.

Spider-Man then pinned him down and tried to pull him off, until Venom elbowed him, sending him down, and threw him into the air.

Venom then punched the rooftop, sending his hand into it, and his tentacle protruded from another portion of the roof.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Spider-Man muttered as he was punched by Venom's protruding hand into the air again.

Venom retracted his hand and leapt into the air, above Spider-Man, and raising his fists, brought them down on his chest.

Spider-Man groaned as he was sent to the ground, shattering it as several people screamed, pointing at the sight while some cars stopped too and people started taking pictures.

"I don't feel so good", Spider-Man groaned when Venom lifted him by the throat and ran his tongue over his face.

Looking at the people, Venom roared at the top of his lungs and they screamed, running off in fear as the streets were mostly empty now.

"Now", Venom said as he looked at Spider-Man. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, we can now feel a new power infusing within us."

Spider-Man felt himself weakening as a white spider-symbol appeared on Venom's chest and back, with Spider-Man realizing Venom was absorbing his piece of the symbiote.

Spider-Man groaned as Venom continued absorbing his piece, and Spider-Man could see the black goo slowly uncovering him as his bare skin was exposed, and Spider-Man was glad Venom had scared everyone away, as his face was now going to be exposed, and he was wearing nothing but underpants at this point.

Finally, Venom absorbed all of his symbiote piece, and Spider-Man was fully exposed on the streets, wearing nothing but underpants, while Venom was more powerful than ever, now whole again.

"Finally!" Venom said and let out a loud and powerful roar before looking at Spidey.

"Happy ending", he said ominously as he opened his mouth and started running his tongue over Peter's face.

Then he was suddenly hit by bullets and staggered away, though he didn't let Peter got from his grip.

Taking the opportunity, Peter kicked him hard under the chin and he staggered back, letting him go as Peter fell down.

He then fired two webs but Venom leapt up into the air to avoid and fired two webs of his own, trapping Peter on the ground.

"He got my power?" Peter said, horrified.

As Venom leapt down, he was hit by a hail of bullets again and turned to see Frank Castle standing there, glaring at him.

He roared before he was hit by a sword to the chest as Elektra ran towards him with another sword but he ripped it out and threw it at her, though she flipped to avoid it, and then Matt flip kicked Venom on the face, not that he was affected, and then he grabbed Matt by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Peter managed to free himself from the webs and fired a webbing, pulling Matt away from Venom's grip and caught him as he twirled with him and accidentally, they ended up in a dance pose, with Peter holding Matt by the waist as he leaned on his hand and looked into his eyes.

"You all right, Mr. Daredevil?" Peter asked and Matt sighed in relief on realizing he sounded like himself, before he realized the position they were in.

"Let me go, you idiot!" He immediately said and Peter did, as both blushed in embarrassment while Elektra chuckled at the scene.

"I had no idea my husband was bisexual", she joked with a chuckle as Matt and Peter both sighed and groaned.

"Even if I was, he is 17", Matt reminded, still embarrassed.

"Only till the end of this month", Peter said.

"Less talk, more fight", Frank reminded as he fired at Venom who swung around his tentacles, Elektra ducking and Matt and Peter flipping to avoid.

"Kids these days have no shame at all", an old man with a bright smile and bushy moustache nearby commented as he looked at the fight and Peter wearing only boxers.

"Eddie! This isn't you! Fight this!" Matt urged him.

"Eddie?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Eddie of this Earth", Matt said when suddenly Danny Rand leapt in with his Iron Fist and punched Venom hard on the chest, sending him flying off the ground into the river nearby.

"You guys all right?" He asked as he turned to them.

"Yeah", Elektra nodded.

"I need some clothes!" Peter snapped as he finally realized he was only in boxers now.

* * *

Later

George was driving to the hospital, intent on investigating it by himself. If no one was going to help him, so be it. He would find his daughter himself. After years on the job, he knew he could. And he would no longer work under corrupt people now. He was better than that.

That was when suddenly a large truck hit his car and rammed it into a nearby building, wrecking it as George was wounded badly, his head bleeding profusely and his bones broken.

As his vision blurred, he could make it out a large Russian man in glasses getting out of the truck. And in that moment, he passed out and didn't see anymore.

* * *

OsCorp

When Eddie came to, he was in a special containment cell which had energy field around him.

"Where… where am I?"

"Hello, Mr. Brock."

Eddie narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man with red hair.

"Norman Osborn."

"Let's get down to business. The Venom suit is worth billions of dollars. I'd like to know how exactly did you get your hands on it and what do you know about it", Norman said. "Most of our test subjects did not survive the bonding process with the symbiote but somehow you did."

Suddenly, Eddie's eyes turned black as his voice became an inhuman snarl. "If you think I'm going to let myself become a lab rat—"

A high-pitch sound went off as Eddie fell on his knees.

"You have no choice here, Mr. Brock. If left unchecked, this symbiote will consume you. You will tell us what we want to know and we'd like to… 'test' the suit. Refuse… and you will be left here to die", Norman said.

Eddie considered and sighed, feeling sicker by every minute passing by, realizing he needed to play along for now.

"What do you want from me?"

* * *

Peter, now wearing some clothes of Matt that fit him, opened the door to his apartment and saw May looking at him, an unreadable look on her face.

Peter looked at the screen behind her and groaned on seeing the picture of Venom holding him up by the throat. Jameson was ranting his nonsense once more.

" _Monsters roam New York, and its all thanks to Spider-Man! This hulking, hideous thing was seen alongside the black hearted, wall crawling menace attacking the monarch of the sovereign nation of Symkaria! What's next, attacking the Wakandan embassy with the rest of his army of beasts? Light the torches and sharpen the pitchforks before it's too late_!"

While Jameson's rant was stupid, the picture spoke for itself.

May looked at him as Peter sighed and looked at her with regret in his eyes, and she realized he was back to normal once more.

"You were right, Aunt May. I am sorry", he said, his voice quivering as tears filled his eyes. "That thing…it wasn't good for me at all. It did take over me, and I did and said things I shouldn't have to people I cared about. I know I shouldn't ask you to forgive me-"

He was cut off when she wrapped him in a tight hug and gave his forehead a kiss.

"It wasn't you, Peter, it wasn't you", she assured, hugging him tighter as he sobbed into her shoulder while she comforted and soothed him.

* * *

Metro-General

"GEORGE!" Helen yelled as she arrived at the hospital to see him being wheeled away and followed, her eyes wide in horror at his condition. "GEORGE?! OH MY GOD!"

He was wheeled into the operation theatre as Helen covered her mouth, struggling not to break down.

* * *

Later

George lay on the bed in the ICU Ward. While he wasn't dead yet, anything could happen and his condition wasn't stable.

Helen was sitting near him, numb with shock and grief. First her daughter had gone missing from this hospital, and they were pretending like she was never here. And when her husband had tried to look into it, his superiors didn't help him, and now he had met with an accident, and was in a coma too. She dreaded if they would make him disappear too somehow.

"Life's just so fragile, isn't it?"

Helen turned around to see a young man in a suit standing behind her, his hands in the pocket of his coat. He was looking at both of them with an unreadable expression.

"Decades of hopes and dreams, and in one moment, in one little mistake, and it all goes away", he said, his voice laced with sympathy.

"Who are you?" Helen asked, a bit unnerved by him, though she could tell his sympathy was genuine.

"My name is Marc Spector", he said as he held out his hand. Helen hesitated a little but shook it, seeing no harm.

Looking at the comatose George, Marc said. "A lawyer friend of mine told me what was going on in this hospital."

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"I found out your daughter disappeared from here, and they are pretending like she was never here", Marc said to her.

"You think I'm crazy?" She asked.

"No, I believe you, ma'am", Marc said sincerely. "And I will do everything in my power to get your daughter back."

"I appreciate the offer, but how are you going to do it?" Helen asked.

"Well, for one, I am always 10 steps ahead", Marc said with a half-smirk. "And for the other, I am also this hospital's current trustee."

"Oh!" Helen said, realizing what he was going to do.

"So rest assured, I will help you find your daughter", Marc said before walking off.

* * *

Few minutes later

Shirley Benson was working in her office when there was a knock and she looked up to see Marc Spector standing there.

"Mr. Spector", she said quickly as she got up.

"Miss Benson", Marc greeted back as he started pacing around, his hands in his pockets. "I am hearing several things about this hospital recently."

"What do you mean?" Benson asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, teenage girls in a coma disappearing just like that for one", Marc shrugged and she looked shocked for a second before schooling her expression, but Marc had noticed it. "And then their records disappearing off of the hospital."

"Mr. Spector, that woman has no idea what she is talking about", Benson argued. "Her daughter wasn't here."

"And when that girl's father, who happens to be a police captain, starts looking into the matter, he meets with an accident that puts him in a coma", Marc said casually as he paced around, ignoring what Benson had said, who now looked even more shocked. "Just an odd coincidence? Or something else?"

"Mr. Spector, I have no idea what you're talking about. We weren't involved with any of this", Benson said.

"And as you know, I am this hospital's trustee currently", Marc reminded as he looked into her eyes, and now she gulped. "So I can withdraw my funding anytime I want. Sure, you can get another one, but it would take time, and a lot of signs. You sure you can afford that? Because I doubt even this hospital would be able to afford it."

"All right! A Russian man came to my office one night and threatened me by showing me a live-stream of my mom going by her daily routine!" Benson said, fear in her eyes. "He was working for someone, didn't tell me who, but told me to pretend the girl was never here, and have my staff do the same, and change the records. They would have killed my mother if I didn't do it!"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Marc asked as she looked up at him and he leaned closer to her, his eyes now turning softer. "I know these men are dangerous, so do not tell anyone what you told me. And I will do everything in my power to stop them from hurting you or your mother. You have my word."

"How?" Benson asked in a quivering tone.

"Well, I am always 10 steps ahead", Marc shrugged as he walked out.

* * *

Later

Helen was returning to her car, wiping her tears. Now with her daughter missing and her husband in a coma, there were not many options left. Marc hadn't come back to talk to her after assuring her, and Helen knew she had one other option.

She was going to contact Jessica Jones, the PI, as that was the only way.

As she walked to her car, someone suddenly grabbed her by the head and slammed her head to it, breaking the glass as Helen grunted in pain, her head bleeding.

She put her hand into her purse, trying to take out a pepper spray, but her attacker was quicker as he grabbed that hand and pulling it, pinned her to the car, twisting her hand as she screamed in pain.

Suddenly, the man was hit from behind by a bo-staff and fell on the ground.

Helen groaned, holding her wrist, and turned around to see a white figure wearing a white suit and a cape, with a utility belt carrying gears and weapons, with a white hood pointed over his eyes, and a white mask completely concealing his face, with glowing white patches over his eyes. There was a silver crescent on his chest. He was standing over a tall Russian man, who was on the ground, groaning in pain.

The figure whacked his head with the bo-staff again, really hard, knocking him out at last.

Looking at Helen, Moon Knight said. "You should go back to the hospital, ma'am."

"What about him?" She asked as she looked at the knocked out Russian man.

"I do know what he's up to", Moon Knight told her. "So don't worry, I will make him tell me everything."

"Please, save my daughter, I beg you!" Helen said with tears in her pleading eyes.

"We will", Moon Knight assured with a nod as Helen nodded gratefully and walked back into the hospital.

Moon Knight looked down on the knocked out Russian man, gripping his bo-staff tighter. When he would wake up, he would regret the day he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end.
> 
> I know many are disappointed that the black suit is gone from Peter, but I could only justify keeping it on him for so long, and it just couldn't go on anymore, but I hope it was enjoyed while it lasted.
> 
> The fight between Spidey and Venom was inspired by a channel called VS GAG so thank you to them.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed the Stan Lee cameo too.
> 
> Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for letting me use elements of his story again.
> 
> And yes! Matt reached out to Marc Spector aka Moon Knight for help, and considering who plays him in this series, the situation has become very ironic at this point, and that was the intention.
> 
> Anyone can guess what next chapter's gonna be about? *Winks*
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	5. Where is Gwen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc Spector interrogates the Russian thug about Gwen's whereabouts and his employer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

The Russian man groaned as he came to and realized he was shirtless, with his glasses gone, and his hands were in cuffs, with a chain linked to the ground. He was inside a dimly lit room.

He groaned before seeing a pair of feet in front of him and looked up to see a young man in a business suit standing in front of him.

"Marc Spector?" He called out in shock. "What are you doing here? Wait! Are you Moon Knight?"

"I am not Marc Spector", Marc said as he neared the man and said in what was almost a whisper. "My name is Jake Lockley."

"No!" The Russian snapped, having seen him on the news and remembering Moon Knight having knocked him out. "You are Marc Spector. And you are Moon Knight!"

"Marc Spector is a billionaire who runs a business, gives donations, and funds Metro-General hospital", 'Jake' said. "But I am Jake Lockley. I am just a taxi driver…with quite a temper."

The Russian could already feel some fear. This was clearly Marc Spector, but he was believing himself to be a taxi driver by the name of Jake Lockley. Looks like this guy had a multiple personality disorder.

"See, I brought you here in a taxi, and as you know, driving one is my profession, Aleksei Sytsevich", Jake said, and had a sick smirk of satisfaction on seeing the fear in the eyes of the Russian man in front of him.

"That's your name, isn't it? Aleksei Sytsevich? Called Rhino by several members of the underworld gangs since you ram into people like a rhino and crush them with your strength when you get angry", Jake said as he paced around while Aleksei gulped.

"How do you know so much about me?" He asked.

"Oh I know you better than you know yourself, Aleksei", Jake told him. "As you are about to find out."

"Are you going to kill me?" Aleksei asked.

"No, I'm not interested in killing you, Aleksei", Jake shook his head.

"Then what are you going to do?" Aleksei asked angrily.

"Well, you took a guest for your boss by the name of Gwen Stacy", Jake said and Aleksei's eyes were wide for a second before he schooled his expression. "Now I'm gonna help you remember where she really is, and tell me in turn."

* * *

One hour later

'Jake' pulled Aleksei's head out of the bucket of water and the latter gasped for breath.

"145 seconds", Jake said as he wiped his hands with a towel. "That's how long George Stacy struggled after his car was hit by a truck before passing out."

Walking around the chained and gasping Aleksei like a predator circling its prey and doing hand gestures, he said. "According to what I gathered, getting hit by your truck broke some bones of George Stacy and gave him a very bad head injury, but he didn't pass out immediately. No, he was conscious for 145 seconds, feeling every bit of pain, physical, as well as emotional, as he realized he wasn't enough to save his daughter, unfortunately."

"And here you were bragging about a plan more intricate than torture", Aleksei mocked and spit on the ground. "Making me emotional isn't gonna do a thing."

Jake walked up to Aleksei and knelt down to his level, saying. "Did you ever think about why I use a white suit while going out at night?"

When Aleksei didn't respond, Jake said. "I don't wear white to hide myself. I wear it so they'll see me coming. So they'll know who it is. 'Cause when they see the white, it doesn't matter how good of a target I am. Their hands shake so bad, they couldn't hit the moon."

Aleksei gulped, clearly unnerved, before he regained his bravado. "If you think you're gonna scare me to the point that my hands shake bad enough to not hit the moon, then you'll need to come up with something better than whatever it is."

"I did", Jake said as he stood up. "And the only way for you to stop it is confess."

"That I know where this Gwen is?" Aleksei asked.

"Yes that, but not only that", Jake said as he walked around him again. "I want you to tell me a secret, Aleksei. I want you to confess to me the one thing you haven't told anyone over at Metro-General to make them fear you. The name of your employer."

"How many times am I gonna tell you that I don't know WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Aleksei yelled angrily at the top of his lungs.

"Fine", Jake shrugged as he walked behind Aleksei. "You'll come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He then grabbed Aleksei's head and shoved it into the water in the bucket and started counting down, "145. 144. 143. 142….."

* * *

Later

Aleksei's eyes opened and he was lying on the ground, his hands still chained.

He looked to his side and saw 'Jake' sticking photographs of people on the wall.

"Do they look familiar?" Jake asked him.

"What is this?" Aleksei asked as he managed to sit on his knees.

"Do you even remember their faces?" Jake asked as he gestured to the photographs. "These are your victims."

Aleksei looked around and his eyes fell on each of them as he recognized them.

"Oh yes, I remember each and every one of them", Aleksei said as his gaze went on each picture. "They pissed me off."

"And how many people have you pissed off?" Jake asked him rhetorically.

Gesturing to the door, he said, "Confess your secret, Aleksei, tell me where Gwen Stacy is, and who your employer is, and all this ends. I'll give you a gift, and you can walk out that door and go back home."

"Jake, you're sick", Aleksei said as Jake looked at him. "You have multiple personalities. You think you're someone you're actually not."

Jake ignored him and ripped out a picture of someone from the wall and put it in front of Aleksei, saying, "General Kreigkopf. An army general who used to do drugs. You bashed his head on the ground until there was nothing left of his pulp."

As Aleksei sighed, Jake said, "You killed him brutally."

"He pissed me off!" Aleksei snapped again.

"Repeat it a few more times and you're gonna sound like a broken record", Jake shrugged before he grabbed Aleksei by the head, making him grunt. "Confess. Or you get the same kind of beating, only you will be alive to experience the pain."

He then tightened his grip around Aleksei.

"Go to Hell!" Aleksei spat out.

"I've already been there, Aleksei", Jake said. "And I've come back with a message for you."

He then slammed Aleksei's head on the ground hard, making him grunt in pain, before lifting his head up and doing it again, and Aleksei grunted once more. This time, Jake did it harder, and Aleksei let out a light scream. Jake repeated the process, and soon the room was filled with Aleksei's painful screams.

* * *

Later

Aleksei was lying on the ground, his face bleeding badly and his nose broken. He was moaning in pain and panting. 'Jake' simply touched his forehead lightly with his finger and that caused him to scream.

"What….what are you….you gonna do next?" Aleksei asked in between moans.

"This", Jake said as he took out a photo and put it on the ground in front of Aleksei, whose eyes widened in horror as his blood ran cold. It was his mother, and the photo looked like it had been taken very recently.

"She didn't even know I was in her apartment", Jake shrugged. "The same one you maintain with black money."

Aleksei started. "I swear if you do anything to her-"

"You'll do absolutely nothing because you're here", Jake mocked. "And how does it feel to have your mother threatened? How do you think Shirley Benson felt when you showed her the livestream of her mother? Tell me, do you feel like that right now?"

Aleksei started standing up, only for Jake to give a strong blow to his stomach, making him double down in pain as he felt the breath taken away from his lungs for a moment.

"You see, this was nothing", Jake said as he knelt closer. "I know a lot of things. I can peel the skin off your bones, and you will feel all of the pain, because you won't actually die till I am finished, or I can try some medieval techniques on you too. You know what they say about those, don't you? All of this simply because you couldn't tell the truth."

"THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT?" Aleksei roared as he got up again. "TELL ME!"

"YOU TELL ME, ALEKSEI!" Jake roared back before kneeling closer to him as he said in a whisper. "You tell me."

Aleksei looked down as Jake said. "You think you can't tell me the truth and survive, but that is a delusional thought, because I know exactly how to make people beg for death. Confess, Aleksei, confess Gwen's whereabouts and your employer's name. Where is she? And who do you work for?"

"Essex Labs", Aleksei said, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Jake asked, not having heard properly.

Getting up, Aleksei screamed at the top of his lungs. "ESSEX LABS! AT THE EDGE OF THE CITY WHICH IS OWNED BY NORMAN OSBORN, MY EMPLOYER!"

Jake had a look of glee on his face as he asked rhetorically. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Aleksei looked down, falling to his knees. "You said you'd let me go."

"And I will let you go", Jake said as Aleksei sighed in relief until his next words. "From this world."

"No! Please! No!" Aleksei begged as Jake grabbed him in a chokehold.

"No one can know my secret", he whispered before there was a crack and Aleksei's limp body fell on the ground as Jake looked down on him, disgust on his face.

And with that, Jake's job was done. It was time for Marc Spector and Moon Knight to do theirs.

* * *

Later

Matt was once more having lunch with Foggy and Karen before they heard a voice. "Mind if I sit here for a bit?"

Matt smirked, knowing who it was, and Karen and Foggy looked up to see Marc Spector standing there.

"Marc Spector?" Foggy said, not believing it.

"Yes, that's me", Marc said as he pulled up a chair and sat down near them before looking at Matt.

"So, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"I think we should speak alone", Marc said.

"Guys, please", Matt said in a pleading tone to Foggy and Karen.

"Okay, you have five minutes", Karen agreed as she and Foggy got up and moved away, giving the two vigilantes some privacy.

"So, what did Aleksei say?" Matt asked.

"Gwen Stacy is in Essex Labs, at the edge of this city, which is owned by, of course, Norman Osborn", Marc smirked. "As we suspected."

"We're gonna go there tonight then and save her", Matt said.

"Just saving Gwen won't be enough", Marc said before he looked at his watch and got up. "Oh! I have a business deal in about half an hour."

"With whom, if you don't mind me asking?" Matt asked.

"Norman Osborn", Marc smirked as he gave Matt a wink, who smirked back, realizing Marc had a plan.

* * *

Later, OsCorp

Marc entered the boardroom where Norman and others were waiting for him and said apologetically. "Sorry, I'm late, ladies and gentlemen, just got held up a little."

"Oh, it is of no issue, I know businessmen of our stature have a lot of things to attend to", Norman assured.

"Yes, but nothing more important than boardroom meetings, right?" Marc joked as all chuckled before the meeting began.

* * *

One and a half hour later

Marc and Osborn shook each other's hand.

"I hope to see you soon", Marc said.

"As do I, Mr. Spector, as do I", Norman replied as they dropped hands.

* * *

Later, Earth-2002

Spider-Man and Mary Jane were preparing to go on their daily routine when a breach opened and Parker stepped out.

"Kid?" Spider-Man said, more in pleasant surprise than anything.

"This is your doppelganger?" Mary Jane asked as she looked him and down. He did resemble teenage Spider-Man and a little, and he was a pretty cute kid.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker of Earth-199999", Parker said as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mary Jane. He told me a lot about you."

Mary Jane smiled, flattered as he turned to Spider-Man.

"Uncle Ben…I mean Peter, I need your help! Please!" Parker said as he looked him in the eyes.

"What are we up against?" Spider-Man asked without hesitation.

* * *

Later, Earth-2012

Peter was about to go out of his house when a breach opened and Parker arrived.

"Wasn't expecting you", Peter said, pleasantly surprised. "How you doing kid?"

"I need your help, Peter, Gwen Stacy of my Earth needs your help", Parker said and his eyes immediately hardened.

* * *

Later, Earth-84

Eddie was about to go out when a breach opened and Parker stepped out.

"Oh! Peter! What's the matter? Why are you here?" He asked.

"I need your help, please, its important, and it involves symbiotes", Parker said as Eddie immediately put down his bag.

* * *

Later, Earth-199999, Essex Labs

Gwen Stacy gasped as her eyes opened. She had no idea how much time had passed since she had passed out in front of her mom, which was the last thing she remembered.

She then realized she was strapped to a table, and was unable to move for some reason.

"Where….where am I? What is going on?" She cried out.

"Don't move, Miss Stacy, or this is going to hurt a lot more", a voice on the PA system called out.

Gwen heard whirring as the wall opened and out of it came a red goo, crawling its way towards Gwen who paled, trying to free herself, but couldn't move one bit. She had probably been given a paralysis drug.

"No! Get off! Get off! NO!"

Gwen screamed, feeling agonizing pain as the goo touched her skin and started covering her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the latest episode of 'Adrian the hero'- Wait! Oh! It was Marc Spector, not Adrian, sorry. Same actor so got confused, lol!
> 
> In case anyone is confused, Jake Lockley was Marc Spector himself, but he has a multiple personality disorder, so one of his many personalities/identities is Jake Lockley, a cab driver with violent tendencies. I thought he would be the perfect personality to interrogate Rhino, who is dead now.
> 
> And I am pretty sure Marc did something during his meeting with Osborn, anyone can guess what?
> 
> And I think you can all tell what the red goo was at the end, as it is obvious. Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for letting me use that bit.
> 
> Also, I know people would want to see Miles, Miguel and Hammond's Spidey again but too many people will overdo it in a story like this, so it's just Maguire's and Garfield's Spider-Men and Hardy's Venom, as I think Parker would be most comfortable with them for obvious reasons and they would need Venom to take on his MCU doppelganger and other symbiotes.
> 
> So from next chapter, once again, Maguire will be Spider-Man, Garfield will be Peter, and Holland will be Parker, while Hardy will be Venom and Ludwig will be Eddie.
> 
> But I do plan on having Miles, Miguel and Hammond's Spidey show up before the end of this at least once.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	6. Spiders and Symbiotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider-Men, Earth-84 Venom, Matt, Elektra, Frank and Moon Knight arrive at Essex Labs to rescue Gwen, and meet something horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> Also, now I've decided that Hardy's version will be called Eddie and Ludwig's version will be called Brock, since Venom is on both of them, like Chaos Sorcerer pointed out.
> 
> Also, I have discovered that Bieber music works in real life the same way it works in my crack fics. This is a real story- a fisherman in Russia was going to work one day and a bear attacked him. It was going to kill him, then the fisherman's phone went off, and it was none other than Justin Bieber's 'Baby.' The bear ran back into the forest on hearing that. See? Even animals know how bad it is *laughs* At least Bieber music saved a life.

Earth-199999, New York City

"So you got it on you too?" Spider-Man asked Parker as the two of them, Peter, Eddie, Matt, Elektra, Frank and Moon Knight stood on a rooftop together.

"Yes, and it actually felt good", Parker told them all.

Looking at Peter, he said. "Natasha managed to hack the drive I had taken from there. Years ago, an OsCorp satellite crashed with an alien symbiote on it. My dad was a member of the team that researched it, and he experimented on it, with his DNA being a starting pallet."

"I am getting a sense of déjà vu right now", Peter said, remembering discovering things about his dad as well.

"So, it's a part of you then?" Elektra asked.

"In a creepy way I guess, though I don't want to wear it again", Parker told them all. "I had it on me for just a few hours and then it was like it was eating me from the inside."

"Trust me, I know the feeling", Spider-Man said. "I was a huge jerk when it was on me. I even did cringe-worthy things while thinking I'm being cool."

"Like what?" Peter asked curiously.

"Dancing on the streets", Spider-Man said and both the other Spider-Men burst out laughing at that, while the others shook their heads. "Hey! It isn't funny!"

"I didn't do that at least", Parker said before turning serious again. "How did everyone forgive you for it?"

"I had to work to earn their forgiveness, kid", Spider-Man told him. "You have to as well."

"Yup", Parker shrugged before turning to Eddie. "I saw our Eddie in the labs when I was infected. He must have gotten the entire thing on him."

"Guess he was onto something, just like I was", Eddie said, a bit disturbed by the parallels between this and the Life Foundation incident with himself.

"Oh he was, as Aleksei has confessed where Gwen is", Moon Knight told them. "And we are going to save her and stop them all."

He looked at the full moon in the sky and flexed. "This is our opportunity."

* * *

Essex Labs

"I have a bad feeling about this", one of the guards said, accompanying the doctor into the cell with a prisoner in cuffs.

"Look, we have our orders, let's follow them", the doctor said as they let the prisoner into the cell.

"What is this?" The prisoner demanded.

But before they could close the cell, from above jumped down a monstrous humanoid creature covered in red substance, attacking the prisoner, the guard and the scientist, attaching its tentacles onto them and draining the bodies into withered husks within moments.

"Lockdown! Lockdown!"

The red creature attacked the guards, as blood spattered.

* * *

Same time

Frank snuck near the place and hid in a corner. This time, he had a whole arsenal with him. Crouching on the ground, he planted a claymore near the place.

As a guard arrived, Frank grabbed him from behind. As the two struggled, the guard ended up dropping his gun and Frank stabbed him in the gut with his knife.

Sneaking around the facility, he grabbed another guard and muffled his screams before slicing his throat. He then planted another claymore.

He then looked up to see two guards walking in his direction. He got up and before they could react, he threw his knives. They hit the guards in the throats, killing them both. He then planted two more claymores.

Sneaking around a little more, Frank called out to a guard. "Hey!"

As the thug turned to him, Frank pointed a ballistic knife at him and pressed the trigger. The blade flew up to the man and hit his throat, killing him. After that, he planted two more claymores.

Frank then ran from there, carrying his assault rifle and launcher as a guard tried to fire at him. Frank dropped the launcher and returned fire, killing the man who fell down, dead.

Two more guards ran out but Frank shot them down before they could react. As more of them ran after him, Frank fired back and ran off before taking out a detonator and pressing it.

That moment, all the claymores exploded, destroying the walls as entrances were opened for his allies to enter through.

He picked up the launcher and continued running around.

Frank then snuck near one blown up entrance and shot down the two guards who had gone there to prevent anyone from getting in.

He then saw some guards rushing him in a car. Before they could even fire, he fired his launcher. The rocket destroyed the car, killing all the guards.

He then threw it away and picking up his assault rifle, he continued running from some guards who were running after him.

Taking cover behind a crate, Frank fired at some more guards, killing them while his vest protected him from any damage.

Getting up, he threw a grenade. It exploded, killing some more guards. Before the others could recover, he fired his rifle again and some more were killed.

Rolling away, he hid behind a crate and threw two more grenades which took out even more men on exploding.

He then ran out from there and fired more, killing more guards. One of the guards threw a grenade at him. Frank jumped away just as it exploded, barely avoiding the blast. But then he felt a sharp pain in his leg and realized that a piece of shrapnel had hit his leg.

So he limped away, avoiding the guards who were a little far off.

* * *

Matt and Elektra entered through another opening and were shocked as a scientist ran past them yelling. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Both were confused as he ran out and walked further in when guards showed up.

"Just what we needed", Elektra smirked as she twirled her sword.

"Yup", Matt said as they attacked.

Elektra ducked to avoid a guard's strike and swept his feet from under him in a spin motion before spinning and stabbing another through the throat.

As another tried to attack from behind her, she kicked his knee, shattering it before she climbed over his body with her feet and flipped, ripping out her sword from the previous guard in the process as she landed and twirled her sword.

As another tried to attack, she threw a shuriken, hitting him in the neck as he was taken out while another grabbed her in a chokehold from behind but she leapt and flipped, making them both fall down as he groaned.

She elbowed him on the nose, knocking him out as she flipped up and ducked to avoid another strike before the man tried to kick but she grabbed his knee and twisted it, making him scream in pain as he fell down and she kicked another on the throat in a spin motion, taking him out.

One man attacked Matt with a knife but he grabbed his hand and spinning around, made him stab himself in the side as he fell down.

Another attacked but he grabbed his hand and twisted it, breaking his bone as he screamed while Matt dropped him.

He then kicked out 3 of them in quick succession before one grabbed him from behind but he grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making the man scream in pain as Matt freed himself and dropped him.

As another attacked, Matt spun him around and grabbed him in a chokehold before dropping him.

As another struck, Matt grabbed his foot and spun him around, making him fall down as Matt twisted his foot, breaking it.

One more attacked but Matt kicked him back. As he tried to attack again, Matt spun around and trapped his foot with his own, making him fall down as he knocked him out.

The guards were all out. Then they heard screaming and exchanging a look, ran further.

* * *

"Sir, shouldn't we lock down the area?" One of the scientists asked Norman.

"No. Let us see how this plays out", Norman said, observing the footage.

* * *

Brock heard screams as the energy in his cell turned off. Then a wave of relentless rage filled him as Venom took over and shattered the cell before running out.

* * *

Moon Knight entered a room and was immediately surrounded by many men, all holding different sorts of weapons, ready to attack.

As two of them charged from behind, Moon Knight suddenly kicked a shelf in a spin motion, making it fall on top of them.

As one struck, he leaned back to avoid before grabbing the hand of another and smacked his face, knocking him out.

A third struck him on the chest with a sword, slicing the suit and drawing blood but he didn't react and picking up a fire extinguisher, threw it at his head, knocking him out.

As they tried to attack again, he twirled his bo-staff, aiming it at the throat of one as they all stopped.

Then he casually smacked that man on the head, knocking him out before striking another down and hit a third in the abdomen and another on the chest before spinning and deflecting another's blow and knocking him out.

Another tried to strike him with a knife but he disarmed him with his staff before striking his stomach and then grabbed him in a chokehold with the bo-staff before spinning around, looking at the other guards as that one was still in his bo-staff's grip.

In a sudden movement, he let that one go and threw him into the others, distracting them as he smacked one away and ducked to avoid the strikes of two others and struck their feet, knocking them down.

Another attacked but he struck him on the knee and then on the face, knocking him out.

Another one struck with an ax from behind, hitting Moon Knight on the back, damaging the suit and drawing blood, but again, he didn't react and pushing his foot back, kicked the man down as he aimed his bo-staff at his throat.

As another attacked with his staff, Moon Knight blocked and smacked him down before kicking a trash can at another one, making him fall down into it.

He blocked the strike of another and struck him before lifting him up by the bo-staff and dropped him into the trash can too.

As another struck, Moon Knight struck his chest and his weapon, removing it from the way and kicked him hard, sending him into the trash can as well.

He ducked as another attacked from behind and spinning around, struck his stomach twice. He then planted his bo-staff on the ground and using it as support, leapt and kicked the man on the chest, sending him into the trash can as well.

In a fluid motion, he straightened himself and spinning his bo-staff, used it to close the lid of the trash can, closing all the knocked out guards inside it.

One of them was cowering in the corner. He sighed in relief as Moon Knight started walking off.

"Listen."

The man's heart immediately froze as Moon Knight turned to him and said in a deathly cold voice. "Where you're going? Tell your friends. Tell everyone you meet. You tell them all. When you see me coming? Run."

The man nodded and getting up, ran out, screaming in horror.

* * *

Spider-Man swung up and kicked two men away before they could fire as Peter flipped and kicked one hard on the face, knocking him out before firing a web and pulled a man towards himself, kicking him away. Parker grabbed one man in webbing and spun him here and there, using him to knock out two more before throwing him down.

Venom leapt at two guards and punched them down before lifting another and slammed him down as well.

The three Spider-Men held their heads in a little pain as Venom said. "I can sense him. He is here."

* * *

Some men stood outside a door, seeing a blood trail there, and knew Frank was here. They fired into the door, riddling it with bullet holes, and thought they had done it.

One of them opened the door and as soon as he entered, he was stabbed by a machete from above. As he died, Frank jumped down. Before the thugs could react, Frank threw two containers of acid. One of them was hit on the head and another on the throat. They both fell down, gasping in pain as the acid burnt their skins.

As some more guards neared the place, Frank yanked out his machete from the dead man and picked up an axe. Walking out of the shed, he axed a guard between his legs. As another tried to fire at him from a close range, Frank grabbed his hand and cut it off with the machete. The man screamed in pain and Frank sliced his throat.

Picking up a M60E3, Frank fired it at more guards who arrived, taking them all down at last.

* * *

The Spider-Men and Venom ran down the corridors red goo around and dead bodies drained into husks.

"Looks like a horror movie here", Parker said.

"No kidding", Peter said, looking around, hoping this Gwen was all right.

They saw one scientist crawling away and Venom walked up to him before picking him up by the throat and slammed him to the wall.

"Nathaniel Essex", Spider-Man read his tag. "You run this place for Norman Osborn, don't you?"

"Tell us, what is going on?" Venom asked as he licked Essex's face.

"Carnage", Essex said.

"Yeah, we got that", Parker shrugged.

"No! Carnage!" Essex snapped. "When Venom bonded with Eddie Brock, it left an offspring behind. We called it 'Carnage', and we brought it here to run experiments on it. Now it is out of control!"

"Well", Venom said as he licked Essex's face again. "While we did fight against other symbiotes, we don't like being experimented on, so-"

"Who the hell are you?" Essex asked in horror, sure that Venom was still with them.

Venom uncovered half of Eddie's face as both glared at Essex.

"We are Venom."

And with that, Venom covered Eddie again as he said. "And we love heads."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Essex screamed as Venom gobbled up his head while the three Spider-Men watched with wide eyes, having seen it for the first time.

"Damn!" Parker said.

"I am going to forget I saw that", Spider-Man said.

"Me too", Peter sighed just as the rooftop shattered and Venom of Earth-199999 leapt down, glaring at Venom-84.

"Who are you?" Venom asked.

"We are Venom", Venom-84 said.

"You can't be Venom", Venom protested. "We are Venom!"

"That is because we are you from another Earth", Venom-84 said before both charged at each other with roars.

Venom-84 leapt behind Venom to avoid a strike and leaping into the air, flipped and kicked him on the back, sending him crashing to the other side.

Venom got up and charged again, ramming into Venom-84 as he smashed him through a wall and threw him away before leaping at him but Venom-84 rolled away, avoiding, as the punch shattered the floor, and Venom-84 used the opportunity to kick Venom on the face, knocking him back.

Spider-Man then fired webbing at Venom from behind and leaping into the air yelled. "Incoming!"

He kicked Venom hard on the back, sending him crashing into Venom-84 who gave him a hard uppercut, sending him flying into the air where Parker fired webbing at him, wrapping him in it, until he roared and ripped it apart.

He leapt at Venom-84 again but he formed a shield, blocking him before they both leapt back. Venom-84 stretched out a tendril and grabbed Venom's face before slamming him to the ground, shattering it.

As Venom staggered up, Venom-84 leapt at him and kicked him on the face, throwing him back by a few feet right next to Spider-Man, who webbed up a rod and stuck it to the ground before yelling to Venom-84. "GET BACK!"

Venom-84 complied, knowing what he was going to do, as Spider-Man webbed up another rod and swung it, using it to hit the rod stuck to the ground, and the loud sound made Venom roar in pain as he slightly came off Brock. Spider-Man repeated the process, and Venom screamed even louder, before Venom-84 leapt back and in and smashed Venom's head with his foot, shattering the ground underneath as he fell down.

* * *

Moon Knight moved further in when he saw Silver Sable blocking his way.

"Get out!" He snarled.

"I have a contract", she fired back as she unsheathed her sword.

"Fine", Moon Knight shrugged as he twirled his staff.

She struck with her sword but he blocked with his staff a few times before backing to avoid another strike and lifted up his staff to block another.

She swung her sword but he ducked in a spin motion and tried to hit her feet but she backed at the last moment as both glared at each other.

She then charged again, spinning her sword, as he blocked with his staff and in a spin motion, tried to strike her foot but she lifted it up to avoid.

As she struck again, he blocked and grabbing her hand, pushed her to the other side.

She tried to strike again but he blocked a few times and leaping into the air, got behind her and struck her on the back of the neck, making her fall down as she groaned.

She looked up at Moon Knight who twirled his bo-staff and struck her on the face, finally knocking her out.

* * *

As the Spider-Men and Venom moved further in, Carnage leapt in front of them and roared, a scientist in his grip.

"Oh boy!" Parker said as his eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" Spider-Man said, equally shocked.

Before any of them could react, Carnage attached its tentacle to the scientist and drained him into a husk as the three watched in horror.

"Jesus! Tell me you can take this guy!" Eddie said to Venom in a begging tone.

"He is got shit I've never seen", Venom said and Eddie groaned.

"So, so", Eddie trailed off. "Our chances are-"

"Pretty much, zero, yes", Venom told him.

"Oh fuck, let's just take care of him then", Eddie said as Venom-84 charged with a roar but Carnage rammed into him, sending him flying back and crashing into a wall as it shattered on impact.

As Carnage leapt at him, Venom-84 rolled away to avoid and kicked Carnage on the back of the head, sending him into the wall before Carnage turned around and hit the ground with both fists.

Protrusions protruded from the ground, about to Venom-84 before he flipped back to avoid, getting déjà vu.

He then leapt at Carnage and rammed the Symbiote into the wall, trying to take him down before protrusions once again protruded from Carnage, making Venom-84 let go as Carnage threw him, crashing him into the Spider-Men.

Carnage charged them again but Venom-84 leapt back and the two grabbed each other by the throats as the Symbiotes unwrapped and roared at each other, their hosts visible, and now Parker's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, Gwen!" He yelled in horror as he fired webbing and it attached to Gwen, and he tried to pull her out.

Carnage tried to close around her again but Venom-84 grabbed it with a roar, keeping it open as the two struggled while Spider-Man also held onto the web line, helping Parker.

Both of them strained and grunted as Venom-84 and Carnage struggled, before Gwen was pulled away, and Parker caught her in his arms, and could see she was breathing and groaning, making him sigh in relief.

Carnage splattered on the ground as Venom-84 turned to the other two, walking back to them.

That was when a prisoner walked into the area, a cut on his arm, looking around here and there. And he stepped on Carnage.

That moment, Carnage wrapped around him as he screamed while the others turned to face him, horror on their faces.

Soon, there stood a red creature, with large white eyes resembling Spider-Man and Venom, and black stripes all over his body as well. He was kneeling on the ground, grunting.

"It's about time we met properly", he finally said as he looked up at Venom-84.

"Carnage", Venom-84 simply growled.

"That's right", Carnage said as he crawled towards the three. "I can do everything you can do, only better."

"No!" Venom-84 roared.

"You don't understand old man", Carnage said, standing up to his full height. "There is only death! Chaos! And me! Carnage!"

Spider-Man swung at Carnage, kicking him down, before Carnage flipped him over, grasping him by the throat.

Spider-Man managed to kick him away as he flipped back up while Parker fired webbing at Carnage.

To his horror, Carnage avoided and then fired his tentacles at the web-shooters. A second later, webs exploded out of it and trapped him as Carnage then attached his tentacles to a wall and pulling it, dropped it on Parker.

"Urgghhhhh!" Parker groaned.

Spider-Man leapt at Carnage, slamming him to the ground, and flipped back up on the other side before Carnage protruded tentacles from his chest, hitting Spider-Man as he used them to throw him away into a corner.

That was when Venom rammed into Carnage, sending him to the ground, until Carnage knocked him away with a mace in his hand, only for Venom-84 to kick him on the face, as he staggered back.

Carnage again embedded his hands into the floor, forming spikes as the two leapt back to avoid until Carnage leapt into them, slamming them into walls until Venom-84 lowered his hand, making him scream before he head-butted him, staggering him back.

Parker then looked up to see the rooftop about to fall on Gwen, who was slowly stirring.

"NO!" He yelled as he got up, pushing the wall off of him and ripping apart the webs and just as the rooftop fell, he fired his webs and pulled Gwen away, catching her in his lap as she woke up and looked around before noticing him.

"Spider-Man?" She questioned.

"Hey", he said to her.

* * *

Norman was running into his office, readying his gun and suddenly turned around before his gun was snatched from his hand by webbing.

"Norman! Tell me what do you know about Richard and Mary Parker? There are others on their way here and you'd rather deal with me than them!" Peter said.

Norman didn't need to be told twice as he approached his safe and showed Peter a folder. "Everything you could ever know about Richard and Mary Parker is right here. I've had it since I found out—"

Suddenly, Venom jumped in through the windows, snarling and throwing Peter outside before chasing Norman, who ran to the heliport. Spider-Man and Parker arrived too and were about to chase Venom but stopped and groaned. "You again?"

"Calm down, boys", Sable smirked, raising her hand. "My contract with Osborn expired fifteen minutes ago. And if you're after him, I doubt he's going to get very far. I doubt he will be able to start that chopper."

The Spider-Men saw Norman struggling with the controls as Sable pulled out the keys to the chopper.

"But you—"

"Frankly, I like you, Spidey. And no hard feelings about earlier. Business is business. Until next time", Sable said as she walked off.

"Osborn!" Venom roared when suddenly Venom-84 and Carnage crashed into him, struggling with each other while Norman watched with wide eyes before he ran further into the helicopter, opening up a compartment.

Carnage grabbed Venom-84 by the throat and slammed him to the ground, shattering it before Venom-84 kicked him away into Venom, who grabbed him in a chokehold, trying to absorb him as both struggled against each other.

Suddenly, a bomb appeared on Venom's neck, the explosion knocking him away.

Venom was on fire as the symbiote formed a parachute before seemingly letting go of Brock, while burning into ashes.

"Goodbye, Eddie", Venom said.

"Venom! No!" Brock shouted as he fell into the water below with a 'splash'.

Then a yellow portal opened underneath Carnage and he fell into it before it closed.

"What the…" Parker stared as Norman was on a glider, wearing a green armor as Matt, Elektra, Frank and Moon Knight arrived too.

"You fools! You've ruined everything!" Norman said.

"And the Green Goblin is born on this Earth too at last", Peter muttered, glaring at him angrily as Norman flew at them again.

Parker gently put Gwen down and fired a web, trying to pull down his glider as Norman struggled before Peter webbed onto him and swung at him, knocking him down. He tried to get up when Spider-Man was upon him, giving him punches until he pushed him off.

Some guards arrived behind them and Matt immediately flip-kicked one out while Elektra sliced another's throat as Frank shot two down and Moon Knight twirled his bo-staff, knocking another down. Venom-84 lifted up two of them and gobbled their heads.

One of them managed to come at Gwen and tried to strike, only for her to suddenly flip into the air on instinct and kick him on the chin, knocking him out.

She looked at herself in shock as another man tried to strike her but she grabbed him and was stuck on him, the man trying to free himself but failing.

As another man struck, she leapt up on instinct while still stuck to the man and kicked him away before managing to free herself. She knocked that man out too.

Then she felt something behind her and ducked, avoiding another strike from a man and pushed her foot backwards, kicking him off.

Matt, Elektra, Frank and Moon Knight stood with shock on their faces, though it wasn't visible on Moon Knight due to the mask.

As Norman got back up, Moon Knight charged and tried to strike but Norman pushed his hands away and struck his chest, sending him back and damaging the suit more.

Moon Knight leapt and charged again, pushing Norman back until he planted his feet on the ground firmly.

Then Norman flipped Moon Knight to the ground and punched his face hard and with a roar, punched it again, breaking the mask a little, though nothing major was exposed.

Moon Knight got up and tried to attack again but Norman used his superior stats to block all blows and punched him hard on the mask, breaking off the lower half, exposing his lips, though he couldn't recognize him from just that much.

Moon Knight tried to attack again but Norman blocked all of his strikes and hit him on the chest multiple times, staggering him back and damaging his suit. Moon Knight grabbed his collar but Norman again struck his chest multiple times, staggering him back.

As Moon Knight struck again, Norman twisted his arm and pushed him back before striking his chest multiple times and then kicked him on the chin, sending him back once more.

Norman then kicked his face hard and tried to kick again in a spin motion but Moon Knight backed to avoid.

Norman tried to knee him but Moon Knight grabbed his knee, only for Norman to punch his chin, sending him back again.

Moon Knight shook his head and spit out blood as Norman asked. "Had enough."

Moon Knight gave him a bone chilling grin, illuminated by the moonlight, and with the upper half of his face not visible, it was terrifying to them all.

He tried to strike again but Norman blocked and tried to kick his knee but he jumped to avoid as both landed on their knees.

Moon Knight tried to strike but Norman grabbed his arm and elbowed him, sending him back. Then Moon Knight kneed him in the abdomen, making him gasp as Moon Knight punched him hard on the face too, making him stagger back.

As Norman recovered, Moon Knight rammed into him, sending him back again, as Norman punched his abdomen but he ignored it.

As Norman tried to strike again, Moon Knight grabbed his arm and spun around, trying to flip him to the ground, but Norman freed himself and spinning, hit Moon Knight on the knee, damaging the suit there.

Moon Knight glared as Norman tried to kick but Moon Knight grabbed his foot. The two struggled as Norman tried to free it and eventually kicked Moon Knight's knee again, making him let go.

Moon Knight tried to strike but Norman grabbed his arm again, only for Moon Knight to flip him on the ground.

Moon Knight climbed on top of him and tried to punch, but Norman put his hands in the way to block.

Moon Knight then grabbed his hands with one hand and punched him with the other, breaking off a part of his mask too until Norman flipped him away and tried to twist his hand, only for Moon Knight to kick him on the back of the head, sending him down again.

As Norman got back up, Moon Knight struck, and Norman blocked all times till Moon Knight kneed him and grabbing him, pushed back, before spinning him around.

He twisted Norman's arm, making him grunt as Moon Knight kicked his knee, sending him down, before Norman freed himself and threw him down.

Moon Knight blocked his strikes and struck his face, sending him back before grabbing him by the throat.

As Norman tried to strike again, Matt's Billy club hit his face, staggering him back, before Elektra kicked him on the face, making him fall down.

As he staggered up, a barrage of bullets from Frank made him kneel on the ground as the three Spider-Men webbed him up into a cocoon together.

He struggled but was too weakened from his fight with Moon Knight.

Matt gave him a hand and he accepted, standing up as Venom-84 moved to Norman but Moon Knight said. "Wait!"

Venom-84 turned to him as he said. "You've eaten a lot of heads today! Don't kill him! We need him alive!"

Venom-84 snarled before uncovering Eddie, who stood there again.

"Oh my God!" Gwen said as she looked at herself in shock. "I have superpowers! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hey, calm down-" Parker started.

"I have powers! How am I supposed to be calm?!" Gwen snapped. "I am like you now. Mom and dad will freak out! How am I sup-"

"Hey, if I can control my powers, so can you", Parker assured.

"You are Spider-Man!" Gwen snapped at him, looking like she was about to have a mental breakdown. "I am just a 17 year old girl! Oh God! What's gonna hap-"

"Hey! Hey!" Parker said and took off his mask, revealing his face to Gwen, whose eyes widened in shock. "It's me!"

"Peter?" Gwen said in disbelief. "You're Spider-Man?"

"I am a 17 year old boy too, and I am Spider-Man", Parker assured her. "No need to freak out."

"Take deep breaths", Eddie said to her.

Gwen took some deep breaths, listening to him, finally calming down as she looked at herself and Parker.

"Am…..am I gonna be okay?" She asked in a quivering voice as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here", Parker said, wrapping her into a hug and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead while stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder, letting out all she had been feeling due to recent traumatizing events that had happened to her.

Peter lowered his head sadly at the scene, remembering some intimate moments he used to share with his Gwen. Spider-Man put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, knowing what he was thinking, and he nodded in appreciation.

Moon Knight looked at the sobbing Gwen and then at the webbed up Norman in disgust, clutching his fists angrily.

Then he took out a recorder from his pocket and called out. "Hey Daredevil!"

He tossed it to him and said. "Give it to your reporter friend!"

"What's this?" Matt asked.

"Evidence", Moon Knight said before looking at Norman. "To put this rat bastard away for life."

"Good", Frank muttered. "But if he gets out, I will take him down."

"I will take him down first", Moon Knight said.

* * *

Hours ago

_Marc and Norman shook hands. Unknown to Norman, Marc planted a micro-chip on his hand, which no one could detect. This micro-chip was going to record everything he said or saw from now on._

_"I hope to see you soon", Marc said._

_"As do I, Mr. Spector, as do I", Norman replied as they dropped hands._

* * *

Now

Moon Knight walked to the rooftop and jumped off, vanishing into the night as the others watched him.

Their mission was complete at last. Gwen was saved and Norman was going to be taken down.

But they had no idea what happened to this Earth's Venom or Carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we end this chapter and the climax at last.
> 
> So yes, Carnage was here. And yes, I will confirm that the man it took later was Cletus Kassidy. I think Norman would have the pull to get Cletus around to experiment on him.
> 
> Hope all the fight scenes were enjoyed and I did my best. There's only so much you can do with so many characters.
> 
> And Gwen has spider-powers too now, and knows Parker is Spider-Man.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of the fight against Norman before a special occasion comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> And with this, we reach the last chapter of this story which is not a post-credits scene. Hope all enjoy.

Metro-General Hospital

Gwen was sitting on the bed, a bit numb after having cried her heart out on Parker's shoulder.

"Gwen!"

She turned to see her mother Helen on the doorway, her left hand in a sling.

"Mom!" Gwen cried out as Helen ran up to her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug with just one hand while kissing her on the face repeatedly to assure herself she was there. "My baby."

Hugging her mom, Gwen noticed Parker hanging upside down near the window, watching the reunion, and gave him a grateful nod.

He waved at her and jumped off before swinging away.

* * *

Next day

Ned and MJ were having lunch together when they saw Parker walk up to them, looking worn out.

"What happened?" MJ asked him.

"Sorry guys", Parker said to them apologetically as he sat down, having avoided them the previous day. "For what I said that day. I would say it was the Symbiote, but that would be deflecting blame. I was the one who said those things, so I take responsibility, and I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You two were only trying to help."

After a few seconds, Ned held out his hand and Parker immediately knew what he was going to do.

They did the cool handshake and then Parker also shook hands with MJ.

"I didn't like what you had said, but this apology more than makes up for it", Ned assured him.

"Thanks", Parker muttered.

"Where's Flash?" He then asked as he looked around.

"He hasn't been showing his face around much ever since the "incident"", MJ told him as she and Ned chuckled.

"He's a jerk, but even he didn't deserve that from me", Parker said.

"Well, people do like that he's been taken down a few pegs since that", Ned told him.

"And you saw the news?" MJ asked. "Come on! It's trending on all news channels and is on every newspaper's front page. 'Norman's inhumane laboratory where he experiments on humans and aliens!' 'Billionaire exposed!' And other stuff like that."

"Yes, Moon Knight planted a recorder on him", Parker said.

"You worked with Moon Knight?" Ned said with a dropped jaw, clearly geeking out.

"Yes, him and Daredevil and Black Sky and Punisher, and my uncle and dad again, and also the good Venom", Parker said and Ned was even more geeked out, clearly wanting to know the details, while MJ's face remained neutral.

"At least Norman is going to pay for all his crimes now, and with all news channels airing this, no way out", Parker said.

"How's Gwen?" MJ asked.

"She's pretty shaken up, but she'll be better", Parker said, knowing he'll have to help her out with her powers sometime.

* * *

Later

Parker held up the file which Peter had gotten from Norman regarding his parents.

"You sure you wanna read it?" Spider-Man asked as he, Peter and May stood together with him. Eddie had gone back to his Earth due to an assignment.

"I need to know", Parker told them as he opened the file.

* * *

Ten years ago, OsCorp

_"This is not a weapon. It's supposed to be helping cure people", Richard said. "You never told me the symbiote might devour the host—"_

_"It is unfortunate but it was necessary in the next step of the evolution", Norman said._

_"You're insane. I'll tell the world what you've done", Richard glared._

_Norman smirked. "You have two choices, Richard. Work with me or be known as a criminal."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Richard demanded._

_"Selling corporate secrets of OsCorp to other companies. Markovians. Terrorist organizations", Norman said._

_"That's ridicu—" Richard stopped as it hit him. "You're setting me up."_

_"That depends on you. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" Norman asked and Richard sighed, realizing Norman got him._

* * *

Later

_Richard sat down and turned on the camera._

_"Peter, I have all these things I have in my head… things I wanna say, things I think as your father you will need to hear. You're going to find that there are people in this world, people, who you are going to look at and say, 'Why is this person like this?' I found myself surrounded by people, who will do and say anything, just for the appearance that they're better than they are…"_

* * *

Present

"My dad was going to tell SHIELD everything", Parker said in realization. "And this contact was Jasper Sitwell."

Parker then remembered a chat he had with Steve and Natasha once. "He was Hydra."

That was when all the pieces fell together as Peter realized. "So Osborn worked with Hydra on Venom and God knows what else."

"Good thing Hydra is gone then", May muttered.

"They sabotaged the plane on which my parents were. There were three survivors of the crash. They all witnessed the same thing", Parker read as he showed them a portrait of Venom. "It burned to death. And one of the witnesses was my mother."

His eyes then got wet as May and Peter held him by his shoulders while Spider-Man gave him a sympathetic look.

"She died in the ambulance."

Peter clutched his other fist angrily, and drew a little blood at that, noted by Spider-Man.

While Peter had moved on from Gwen's death, it was always going to be his biggest failure and it would haunt him deep inside forever.

"Now at least Osborn will face justice for his crimes", Spider-Man said.

"And Daredevil said that Harry has been placed in the Avengers Tower now, where Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner will try to find a cure for him", Parker said, relieved for his old friend. "At least he's going to be in good hands."

"What about this Earth's Brock though? And Carnage?" Spider-Man asked.

"Both are out there, somewhere", Parker trailed off.

"We'll find them", Parker muttered.

* * *

Two days later, night, Gwen's balcony

Parker knocked on Gwen's window and seeing him, she quickly opened it, walking out onto the balcony.

"Hey", he greeted.

"Hey", Gwen greeted back.

"How are you?" Parker asked. "I mean, really, how are you Gwen?"

"Dad's condition is a little better than before", Gwen told him, her eyes a little wet. "And I heard they won't be taking away his job. Especially since the Commissioner's own daughter was threatened."

"Considering the situation, Captain Stacy not losing his job is a good thing", Parker said. "And good to know our Commissioner isn't corrupt."

Looking at her, he then asked. "And about your powers. What are you planning?"

There was pin drop silence for at least half a minute.

"I…..I really don't know", Gwen said as she looked at her hands. "I haven't even told my mom yet. She might freak out."

"Aunt May did when she found out", Parker said, remembering that day, when she had asked him why he did this, cried after he told her his reason and hugged him, and then yelled at Stark for about an hour on the phone before finally coming to an agreement with him.

"But working for Osborn, I do feel I kind of helped him", Gwen said, guilt in her voice.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know a thing he was doing", Parker assured her.

"I know, but guilt can be an irrational feeling too, you know?" Gwen reminded and he nodded, knowing exactly how that was. "And now I somehow want to make up for it."

"Gwen, this kind of life isn't for everybody", Parker told her. "Just having powers doesn't mean you can do what I do."

"I know", Gwen agreed before looking into his eyes. "What I need is to be trained by someone experienced in using the same powers."

Parker's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"No, no, I mean- come on! I am the same age as you-" Parker fumbled.

"But you've had these powers for a long time", Gwen told him. "And if you want to talk me out of this, don't. It won't work."

Parker sighed, realizing he really couldn't talk her out of this.

"All right, fine, I will help you learn more about your powers, and if you want to help me fight crime, who am I to stop you?" Parker said as she chuckled. "But I will have your back too, don't worry."

"When I finally learn everything, I'll be the one watching your back", Gwen said with a smirk as Parker chuckled.

"I know you will", he said before holding out his hand. "Want to swing?"

"Sure", she said as she took his hand. "Just not for long, don't want to go missing again."

Both chuckled before Parker held her and jumped off, and used his web line to swing with Gwen in his arms, her hair flowing as she enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her face and the thrill this was giving her.

Now her dad wasn't going to be the only one in the family who fought the good fight for this city.

* * *

One week later, Avengers Tower, night

Parker had no idea why Tony had called him to Avengers Tower this night, at this time. Parker had tried to refuse but he was pretty insistent and in the background the other Avengers could be heard asking him to come to, so Parker wasn't going to disappoint all of them.

So he swung to a window and used that to go inside. It was pretty dark and damp for some reason, which was strange as the Avengers Tower was always lighted up and bright, making it visible across New York even in the night.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around. "Anyone there?"

Suddenly, the lights came, and in front of him were most of the Avengers, the Spider-Clan, Aunt May, Ned, MJ, Gwen, Eddie, Pepper Potts, the Defenders, Frank, Marc and Cisco, with a birthday banner at the top saying 'Happy Birthday Spider-Man!'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIDER-MAN!" All of them said together and it took half a minute for all of this to register within Parker's head.

"Oh!" He finally said before looking at them all, half-excited and half-freaked out as he took off his mask. "Oh my God! Thank you so much, everyone! I-I don't even know what to say. What should I say? What should I say? Ummmm…..thanks a lot!"

All chuckled at how he was fumbling as Miles said. "And that's why I'm the cooler one."

Chuckles were heard again as May said. "I guess that's what happens when someone walks into his surprise birthday party."

* * *

Later

Parker looked at his birthday cake, which had Spider-Man on it, and blew the candle as all clapped for him before he cut the cake while the birthday song was sung for him.

He smiled as the first piece of cake was fed to him before being passed among the others.

"Happy 18!" Frank called out from a corner as all clapped again.

"You're the first one of us to cross 18", MJ said to him. "Feel anything?"

"More responsible", Parker said, a mouthful of cake in his mouth as all chuckled again.

"That's my boy", May said with pride in her voice as she patted his head.

* * *

Later

Parker sat on a couch as Tony said. "Now let's open the presents!"

"You think this is the right time?" Parker asked as he looked at everyone, unsure.

"There is never a right time, kid", Spidey said from where he was sitting. "So yes, open 'em all up!"

"All right", Parker said as he opened his first one, which was from Aunt May. He lifted it up, looking at the red shirt that was exactly his size, with Spider-Man on it.

"I love it!" He said happily as May smiled. "Thank you so much, Aunt May. It's amazing."

Next one was a combined gift from Ned and Michelle, and when he opened it, his jaw dropped on seeing a LEGO Millenium Falcon set.

"Oh my God!" He said.

"We already did the Death Star, so Millenium Falcon felt right", Ned told him.

"These kids are gonna go very far in the future", Cisco said as all chuckled.

"Thanks so much!" Parker said as he did the cool handshake with them both.

Next up was Gwen, and he opened it to see a watch.

"Wow!" Parker said as he held it up.

"You can use it while you're swinging as well", Gwen told him. "Doesn't break easily."

"I know, thank you very much", Parker said before he opened the next one, from Steve Rogers himself.

He took it out and was mesmerized by the sketch of the entire Spider-Clan that Cap had done, all of them in different poses.

"Wow! I knew you used to be a Fine Arts student before you joined the army, but I didn't know you were this good", Parker told him. "Thank you so much, Cap. I love this! I'm gonna hang it on my wall."

All chuckled at that again as Parker took out the next gift, which was from Natasha, and he was slightly surprised it was a 'How to blend in' guide.

"You are a pretty stealthy fellow, but all can do with improvement", Natasha said.

"I agree, and it is a very thoughtful gesture", Parker nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Next one was from Banner, and he opened it to see new web-shooters on there.

"I know you like being self-sufficient, but it's your birthday, so this you have to accept, kid", Banner said.

"These look so delicate, yet are so hard, and I know they are gonna work awesome", Parker said as he looked at Banner. "Thank you very much, Dr. Banner."

He nodded as Parker opened the next one from Clint, and was surprised to see a bow with some harmless arrows.

"Whoa!" He said.

"If you ever decide to take up archery, or you know, participate in the Olympics", Clint shrugged.

While Parker wasn't sure if he would take up archery or not, the bow was really awesome, so he said. "This is awesome, Mr. Hawkeye! I love it! Thanks a lot."

"Knew you would, kid", Clint said as Parker opened Thor's next and was surprised to see an old but beautiful Asgardian sword.

"Wow!" He said as he lifted it up and looked at it.

"It's only for decoration, don't use it, but I thought it would look good on your wall", Thor told him honestly.

It would look pretty out of place on his wall, but it was from Thor himself, and he could still keep it.

"Oh yes, you're right, I love it, so thank you very much, and I will keep it my wall for sure", Parker said gratefully, making a mental note to put the sword on his wall if Thor ever came over.

Next up was Spider-Man, and Parker opened it to see an old red and blue wrestling suit that resembled the Spider-Man suit in some way.

"It was the first suit I wore", Spider-Man told him as he stood up. "But back then, I cared more about winning, well, money, until…..that happened. Looking back at this reminds me of how far I've come. I thought you should have it."

Parker nodded, as his own first suit did resemble this a little, though he hadn't used it to go wrestling of course. Spider-Man's gesture was pretty thoughtful.

"Yes, I think you did the right thing giving this", Parker said gratefully. "Thank you."

Spider-Man nodded as he opened Peter's next, and his eyes got a little wet on seeing a framed picture of Peter and his Gwen, which to him were Richard and Mary of course. Gwen was kissing Peter's cheek as he made a weird expression, and that made it pretty funny.

"Just figured you could use some more happy memories", Peter said a bit lowly and this time Gwen recognized his voice as the Spider-Man whom she had met a few weeks ago and who had apologized to her for something.

"You figured right, thanks a lot", Parker smiled at him and he nodded.

Then Parker opened his next gift, from Miles, and it was a photo of a spray-painted mural on a wall of a subway of the entire Spider-Clan together.

"I know I'm not an artist like Cap here, but this is one thing I do best", Miles told Parker.

"Yes, you sure do, and it looks awesome", Parker assured him. "Thank you."

Miles smirked as Parker opened his next one from Miguel, and saw what looked like-

"Unstable Molecules?" He asked as he looked up at Miguel.

"I know you like being self-sufficient and all that, but I still thought this would be a good thing to give you. And besides, you're a genius, you can use it to make your suit by yourself", Miguel said.

"Yes, I guess I can. Thank you very much for this", Parker said gratefully before opening his next one from Eddie.

His eyes widened on seeing a Nikon Z50 camera as Eddie said. "If you ever want to do photography for your own passion, or for any newspapers or news channels."

"Oh yes, I think I will do good with photography", Parker said, remembering an ad by the Daily Bugle for Spider-Man pictures. "Thanks so much, Brock."

Next one was from Spidey, and Parker was shocked on seeing the keys to a car.

"Ever seen 'Smokey and the Bandit?'" Spidey asked him.

"Yes", Parker nodded.

"It's that car", Spidey told him and Parker looked like he was gonna faint.

"Whoa!" He said out loud, numb with excitement. Sure he wasn't the best driver, but he could always learn, and this car was the best incentive to learn.

"Thanks so, so much!" Parker finally said, still looking at the keys with wide eyes, and all had to chuckle at that.

Next up, it was Cisco's present, and his eyes widened on seeing a Lightsaber inside. He picked it up, eyeing it, and Gwen, Ned, MJ and even some of the Avengers, including Tony and Steve, were wide-eyed at that.

Parker then pressed a button and the Lightsaber ignited, and all looked at it in awe.

"Whoa! Just…whoa!" Parker said, looking speechless again.

"It took me an entire day to make that one", Cisco told him, pride in his voice.

"And that's why it is just perfect!" Parker said, with everyone in awe of it, before he turned to Cisco. "Thanks a lot, Cisco. I love this so, so much!"

"Knew you would", Cisco smiled.

"I can't exactly hand your gift", Tony said to Parker finally. "But I just wanted to tell you, I made you a lab here."

"What?" Parker asked.

"Yes, a lab, where you can work in peace, and you can even work on your suit in there", Tony told him. "Don't worry, you don't have to move here. But if you ever wanna work in peace, you can use that lab. It has everything you want."

"Okay", Parker nodded, impressed by Tony's growth, as in the past, Tony would have pretty much forced the lab upon him no matter what he said, and now he was saying that he was free to use whenever he felt comfortable enough. "Thank you very much, Mr. Stark. I appreciate it a lot."

"It's Tony, kid", Tony told him.

"Tony", Parker corrected himself.

And like that, he continued opening the presents and loving each of them.

* * *

Daily Bugle, same time

Hoffman ran straight up to his boss' desk.

"Mr Jameson, I have a tip that says that the president is secretly an alien spy!"

The bald, mustached man looked up blankly from his paper.

"I'll give it a column on page six."

The news editor took another puff from his cigar before exhaling the smoke at Hoffman, making the bespectacled man cough.

"Anything else, other than wasting my time?"

Hoffman shifted his weight on his feet, contemplating his next words, before muttering, "…Spider-Man was seen swinging with a young woman in his arms."

The reaction was instantaneous. And explosive.

"THAT CRIMINAL! Put this on the front page and top headline everywhere: "Spider-Man: Criminal. Thief. Kidnapper!"

* * *

Later, Avengers Tower

Only Parker and Wanda were in the room with the big TV where Jameson was saying. "…can't get a real date? What, too hideous under that mask?"

Parker deadpanned at the screen.

"Now that's just hurtful", he muttered as he shut it off. "Can't believe I have to listen to this stuff on my birthday."

"Hey", Wanda said as he turned to her.

Gently holding Parker's face, she moved her face closer to his, and to his shock, gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Parker was caught off-guard, before he steadied himself and kissed her back with equal passion, this being his first kiss ever.

After about half a minute, they parted, Parker breathless, as Wanda said. "Happy birthday, Peter."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…..thanks", Parker said lamely, still a bit breathless as Wanda chuckled at his nervousness.

"So, so, so, you liked me?" Parker asked. "Like, for how long?"

"Quite some time", Wanda told him with a smile. "But I didn't want to start anything because you weren't an adult. Now you are."

"Oh, okay", Parker said before shaking his head, bringing himself back to normal, to Wanda's amusement. "So, you think we should start something? I've never been in a relationship before."

"I have, but it wasn't the best one, even though he was really nice", Wanda said. She would always care about Vision and he would have a special place in her heart, but she had now realized their relationship hadn't been the best. But she would still did care about Vision. "But I think we can work it out together, that's what people do, right?"

"Right", Parker nodded as they looked into each other's eyes. "Well, so Wanda, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure", Wanda breathed out with a smile as Parker sighed in relief.

"In that case", he gently held her face and kissed her again, with her returning it once more.

* * *

Same time

Peter was standing out near a window when he heard footsteps and turned around to see Gwen approach.

"Hey", he greeted her simply.

"You were the Spider-Man I met that day, right?" Gwen asked and Peter nodded with a sigh, not seeing any point in denying it.

"Yeah, really sorry about that, wasn't thinking clearly, probably freaked you out", Peter told her. "But don't worry, I wasn't stalking if you were thinking that. I just happened to come near your house the same time as you."

"Oh!" Gwen said. "So…my doppelganger…."

"Yes", Peter nodded, healed but remembered pain in his eyes. "That's why I wanted to apologize to you, even if it didn't make much of a difference."

Gwen nodded, and then, to Peter's shock, gave him a hug, catching him off-guard, before he returned it, his expression turning softer.

They parted as Gwen looked at him and said. "Just thought you needed one."

"Thank you", Peter said to her gratefully. "Thank you."

She nodded with a smile and started walking off as he called out behind her. "And good luck with your powers."

"Thanks", she said as she turned around and gave him a wave.

* * *

Two weeks later

Gwen and Helen lead returned home, looking relieved, as George had finally woken up this day, though he would still have to be in the hospital for two more weeks before getting discharged.

Suffice to say, the family reunion had been happy and tearful at the same time, and George had been relieved to know that Norman was finally behind bars, and that he had both his daughter and his job back.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room and rest a little", Gwen said.

"Sure", Helen shrugged as Gwen walked into her room and locked it. Looking around, she quickly leaned on the ground and pulled out a box from under her bed, opening it to reveal a white and black suit with a hood on it.

She put it on, looking at herself in the mirror, and liking the look she had. Opening the window, she leapt out and swung away.

* * *

Later

Parker was standing on a rooftop and turned around to see Gwen, in her suit, walking up to him.

"Okay, that is a great suit", he complimented her.

"Thanks", she said. "And thanks for helping me make the web-shooters too."

"Oh, it's no problem, that was a lesson too", he said and she nodded. "So now, we come to the more important lessons, like how to swing around and kick criminal ass."

"Oh yeah! Just the one I've been waiting for, and don't worry, I will follow your lead", Gwen said.

"Good to know, Spider-Gwen", Parker quipped.

"Don't call me that around others, don't want to reveal my identity on Day 1", Gwen said as Parker chuckled.

"Oh I know, I will call you that privately", he said and both chuckled again. "So, what should I call you then."

Letting out a deep breath, Gwen said. "Spider-Woman."

"Well then, New York is gonna be speechless when Spider-Man and Spider-Woman save the day together", Parker said and she nodded with a smirk.

Both of them leapt off the rooftop and fired webbing at a building, using it to swing around New York City in the night.

And just like that, New York had one more protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we end the main part of this story at last. Next chapter will be the post-credits scene of course, and who doesn't love those?
> 
> I would like to once more thank my friend Bl4ckHunter for letting me use elements of his story on here, and I couldn't have done this without his help.
> 
> And I would also like to thank my friends Chaos Sorcerer and Stand with Ward and Queen for coming up with presents for Parker from the characters, and I'd also like to thank Chaos Sorcerer for the Jameson scene.
> 
> Also, a question, what was your favorite gift?
> 
> And I know many people didn't get lines in the birthday scene but just couldn't fit too many lines around.
> 
> And yes, Parker/Wanda are a thing now. Now I actually asked quite a few people who I should pair Parker with out of Wanda and MCU Gwen, and both of them got quite some votes, but Wanda won by one, so we go with Wanda at last, and SpiderWitch is a thing finally.
> 
> And with that, this tale ends, and I once more thank everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed and kudos'ed this fic and showed me support in any way they could.
> 
> Your love and support is always appreciated, and I hope you all know that.
> 
> So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	8. Unholy alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unholy alliances are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> Before we begin, Rest In Peace Dennis O' Neil, legendary comic book writer for both DC and Marvel. He restored Batman to his darker roots, gave us the Green Arrow we all know and love, and also started the Green Arrow/Black Canary romance. RIP to him.
> 
> And with this, we reach the post-credits chapter at last, and I hope it excites everybody for what is to come in the next story and beyond.
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone for the love and support given to me in this story as well as the entire series so far.
> 
> So hope all enjoy.

Earth-199999, Space

An immense humanoid figure approximately 100,000 miles long appeared out of nowhere in Space, looking around in shock, which was rare for him, before he realized what had happened.

The changes to the fabric of reality had sent him to another Universe in the Multiverse entirely. He had always known the Multiverse theory was true. After all, he wouldn't be what he was if he didn't know about it.

But this was the first time he had entered another Universe.

No one could tell what his actual form was, as he appeared the way people saw him. But to most, he appeared as a 100,000 miles long humanoid figure in a purple suit and head-set, red eyes, and a red, glowing piece on his chest.

Then he sensed an energy. An energy that was exactly like his own. So he followed it, and he knew that the other person was following it too, as both were trying to find each other.

And eventually, they did.

In front of him was another immense humanoid figure approximately 100,000 miles long, and he looked exactly the same, with a purple suit and head-set, red eyes and a red, glowing piece on his chest.

"I am Galactus, and my power is absolute!" The other figure declared to him.

"I am Gah Lak Tus, and my power is absolute!" He declared back in an equal voice.

The two observed each other for a few minutes before they simultaneously declared a single word.

"Merge!"

They held out their hands to each other as they continued saying- "Merge. Merge. Merge."

They transformed into pure red cosmic energy which then moved into each other and expanded, taking his shape once more, and now, in their place, stood one being who looked exactly like those two, and was the same size.

But his power was magnified, and now he was more powerful than ever.

"I am Galactus, Devourer of Worlds! And the Great Hunger is upon me!"

Ryker's Island, Earth-199999

Norman Osborn was led to his cell and locked up as the guard said. "Beloved billionaire with an ailing child to an inhuman criminal who runs experiments on humans and aliens. Who would have thought?"

With that, he turned around and walked off, not noticing Norman's ominous smirk.

Unknown location, Earth-199999

Carnage stood in front of a dark-skinned man in robes who had a staff on his back.

"Fear not, my friend, no harm will come to you from me or my master", he told Carnage.

"Who are you?" Carnage asked him.

"I am Karl Mordo, a former Master of the Mystic Arts", Mordo introduced himself. "But now I serve the Dark Lord Dormammu, who has shown me the truth."

"Why am I here?" Carnage asked.

"Because you can serve him too", Mordo told him and Carnage actually scoffed. "And do not worry, My Lord will give you more powers, and you will be able to drain lives of people, and increase your power, as well as his. And that's what you want right? To drain the lives of people."

Carnage couldn't argue with that, because that was exactly what he wanted. So he decided this partnership was going to benefit him.

Plus, he had a feeling he did not have a choice, because Mordo wasn't someone he could beat.

Getting on one knee and putting his fist on the ground, Carnage declared. "I serve Lord Dormammu."

And in that moment, another unholy alliance was created.

New York City

Eddie Brock was buying himself some food before he saw a mugger aim a gun at the elderly Asian vendor, asking for cash. The woman, in fear, collected the cash, before suddenly, the mugger's hand was covered in some tentacle that was formed from some black goo as a tall muscular humanoid creature covered in black goo with white eyes and a giant monstrous jaw neared the mugger, who paled.

"You come in here again, in fact…" Venom grabbed the mugger by his throat. "…you go anywhere in this city preying on innocent people, we will find you and eat both your arms and then both of your legs. And then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand?"

The mugger shook his head, trembling in fear. "Please, no."

"Yes", Venom said. "So, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street like a turd in the wind. Do you feel me?"

"What the hell are you?" The mugger whispered.

Half of Venom's face revealed Eddie Brock's face underneath black goo.

"We… are Venom."

The gap closed as the monster smirked.

"On second thought…"

Venom opened his jaw wide open as the mugger screamed.

"Please. No! No!"

As Venom ate the mugger, Eddie turned normal, wiping his mouth as he turned to the vendor, who just stared in shock.

"What… was… that?"

"Oh. I have a parasite. Goodnight", Eddie said as he walked out of the store.

"Parasite?" Venom demanded.

"Yeah, it's a term of endearment, that's all." Eddie said as he walked down the pavement.

"Apologize!"

"No."

"Apologize!"

Eddie sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. So, what do you wanna do now?"

"The way I see it, WE can do whatever we want", Venom said gleefully.

New York Sanctum

The New York Sanctum's two residents stepped out of a guest room and closed the door behind them.

"It is fortunate we found him before Mordo did," Wong observed.

"Mm," Doctor Strange agreed about their guest. "Unfortunately, helping him is another thing entirely."

"I could check the Ancient One's collection," Wong suggested. "She might have dealt with his like before."

"Way ahead of you, Beyoncé," Strange glibly revealed.

Wong frowned at this. He had come to accept Strange's nickname for him with equanimity. Wong was more confused about his superior's confidence. Had Strange researched the matter himself?

"What are you going to do?" Wong asked.

Strange wryly arched an eyebrow. "I am going to call our team, and a witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's done at last.
> 
> In case there was any confusion, in the first scene, MCU Galactus fused with his doppelganger from another Universe, that Universe being Earth-10005 where the younger X-Men and my version of the Fantastic Four exist. And the doppelganger was called Gah Lak Tus.
> 
> In the comics too, Ultimate Universe/Earth-1610 Gah Lak Tus fused with Mainstream Universe/Earth-616 Galactus to form a more powerful being, and that's what I did here.
> 
> So yes, Galactus is coming soon into the 'Heroes' series.
> 
> Then we had Norman being sent to prison, but knowing him, he will have a plan to get out at some point.
> 
> And then we had Carnage being recruited by Dormammu and Karl Mordo. In 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series', Mordo recruited Carnage to work for himself and Dormammu, and that's what's going to happen here.
> 
> All of you are gonna recognize the fourth scene of course. So MCU Eddie and Venom finally managed to get on the same page, like their Earth-84 doppelgangers.
> 
> And then we reach the last scene. Any guesses on who Strange and Wong found? Think as much as you can, and think hard. And I would like to thank Dr. Matthattan for letting me use that scene from his story 'Scarlet Witch and the Thirteen Dwarves.'
> 
> And I would once more like to thank Bl4ckHunter for letting me use scenes and elements from his story 'Venomous Inheritance' and I highly encourage you all to check it out, as it is a great read.
> 
> Anyway, once more, thank you to everyone for all the love and support you give me in this story, this entire series, and any story of mine you read, and it is always appreciated by me.
> 
> So with that, this one ends, and the preparation for the next one begins.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
